Sleeping Miko
by SpiritPhotomosaic777
Summary: Kikyo teams up w/ Naraku. Kagome falls under a spell. Who can save her? Sesshomaru falls in love after lots of denial he finally admits it.
1. Losing Grip

**AN: **

**Words in bold italics is the beast talking. Italics are things going on in the characters head. **

**Chapter 1: Losing Grip**

It was sunset when a flash of blue light from the bone eaters well alerted Shippo and Inuyasha to the return of Kagome.

"Oh boy! Mommy's back!" Shippo jumped down and was caught by Kagome. "Did you bring me anything mama?"

"Sure I did. Just let me get out of here first." As she climbed out Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in.

"What took you?" _Always with the attitude._

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer? Maybe a 'hi' or 'how are you?' would be a good start." Inuyasha just grunted.

"Fine no manners no ramen." His will started to crumble as she handed Shippo his cookies.

"But…" He started to whine.

"Nope." She had her back to him and was on her way to the village to meet the others. Inuyasha followed slowly behind her. When they got there Kikyo was already on her way out. With one look at Inuyasha she mounted her horse and was off. In his rush to follow her, Inuyasha stepped on Shippo.

"Wah! Mommy!" Shippo jumped on Kagome and burst into tears.

"Osawri!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"Why you!" He shouted around a mouth full of dirt. _I only wanted to know what the hell she was doing here. Jeez! I got over her, why can't Kagome._

"Can it!" The look Kagome gave him made him flinch. They sat in silence.

(**AN: Start ****Losing Grip By: Avril Lavinge)**

_Always running after the dead girl. Only wants me around as a jewel detector. I used to think he liked me, but it was only because I was the closest thing he had._

There was a breeze as Kirara came in and Inuyasha's ears twitched. _Inuyasha come to me. _He took off running without a second thought under the simple spell she casted.

_Not this time. _Kagome masked her scent and went after him. She had no idea what was going on but something told her to follow him. He was pretty fast but he finally stopped before she lost track of him. She stopped just before the clearing. She peaked through a bush and almost ran away screaming.

There they were Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Kikyo was beckoning to him with one hand while the other was down between her legs. Inuyasha was walking towards her like an obedient puppy.

"So I see you've come copy cat." I puppet of Kikyo snuck up behind her. "You know he never loved you. It was me he wanted. Now face the truth." Kagome tried to run, to scream, but just like the last time she was bound. Only this time she couldn't even close her eyes. She watched as Inuyasha kissed the dirt bag. She kept struggling and screaming, but it wasn't until she saw him start to strip that could move. At that point she summoned up her power and started to glow. The burst of power broke Kikyo's spell.

She took off running tears streaming down her face. The lyrics of a song popped into her head.

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

Finally she collapsed just outside the village. She snapped. She started whispering the song. She stayed there until morning. Shippo found her.

"Mommy." Shippo shook her shoulder. Kagome was still in a daze. "Mommy, what happened?"

"It's nothing Shippo." Her voice sounded dead slowly she got up and went to the tachi. Soon as she went inside, Miroku sighed. _That Inuyasha._The others knew something was wrong but they didn't know the extent off the damage.

"Hey Kagome1 Let's go bathe in the springs," Sango chirped. _Wow. She looks down. Maybe some girl time will cheer her up._

"You go ahead Sango. I'm gonna take a walk for a few hours," Kagome mumbled. She took her weapons with her.

"I'll go with you," Sango tried again. _She really shouldn't be left alone._

"No!" Her voice finally had life in it, though it was not the one they were hoping for. It was colder than ice. She left them stunned. She made her way into the forest hoping to avoid Inuyasha. That hope was smashed.

"Where are you going?" He seemed genuinely confused and he was. He woke this morning to find himself nude in the forest. He smelled of grave yard soil. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the hut.

"None of your business. Go have fun with your little clay doll. I've had it with you. I tried but it's pointless. I've dealt with your shit and I'm not having anymore of it," Kagome screeched. _I despise you. I don't ever want to hear from you again. _"And you know what else?" He stared at he terrified. _Oh no here it comes._

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She didn't stop until the hole in the ground was so deep he was only a blur of white and red. She stalked off leaving him out cold. She stopped for breakfast when a bird of paradise demon attacked her.

"I must have the sacred jewel," the two headed demon squawked. I swooped down and took a swipe at her head. Kagome ducked and pulled out her bow and arrows.

"Oh yeah! Try and get it you two headed freak." She shot an arrow but the bird swerved out of it's dive. It went at her from behind this time. It managed to slice into her left shoulder. She cried out and released her arrow. The arrow went straight through the center of the beast obliterating it. She collapsed and passed out but not before seeing the Taiyoukai of the west bent over her.

"Sesshomaru," his name slipped pass her lips before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

He had been there for all of it. He had seen her return yesterday as she had done countless times with him watching her. He couldn't help himself. Even his in youkai was intrigued by her.

_Why am I drawn to her like this?_ He pondered it constantly.

_**She calls to us.**_ His beast growled.

_No my baka brother is there. Besides, what would we want with a human?_

_**I know not.**_ The beast growled yet again. _**She moves.**_ He followed her as she tracked his hanyou bastard of a half brother through Inuyasha Forest. He smelled the dead miko when that unusual breeze hit his brother, but that didn't prepare him for what he saw. He wanted to puke, but held it in.

He was glad that the miko ran away. That is until he smelled salt. He looked at her. Though it was almost pitch black with clouds blocking the moon, he being a powerful taiyoukai could see perfectly. There she was tears running down her face.

_**Damn you Inuyasha.**_ The beast was raging. Sesshomaru was losing it. He couldn't let the beast loose. There was no telling what would happen. He fought the urge to go and comfort her. Slowly he watched as night turned into day and she did not sleep. The song that she sang from her broken heart haunted him. He could feel Jaken and Rin searching for him. He sighed and left hoping she'd be all right, He found Jaken running and Ahun not far behind him.

"Master! Master! It is Naraku. He sent a demon in your direction. The demon is a spell caster disguised as a bird of paradise milord," Jaken rambled. _Hmm, he meant to cast a spell on me._ He thought back to Kagome. _Maybe he already has._

"Jaken take Rin back to the palace," Jaken bowed and they were off. He could hear her shouting incantations. _So the baka returns._ He masked his sent and went to her. As he passed he saw the hanyou in a deep whole. It was probably deeper than the bone eaters well.

_**She's strong.**_ Came the beast. Then they smelled her blood. They got there in time to see her destroy the demon Jaken spoke of. She collapsed and he went a stood over her without a second thought. His name slipped past her lips before she passed out.

He took in the sight of her. Her midnight black hair splayed about her head with blue and purple glares in the sunlight. Her skin was pale but had a sun kissed glow from her travels. She had delectable **(AN: Now she sounds like food)** yet they were toned. Small waist, broad hips, a chest not too small or too big. Her legs were long. He backed away a little for a full view. She looked to be of average height.

_She's beautiful. _The scent of her blood sent the beast into a frenzie.

_**I must have it. I need it.**_

_I must make sure that she is alright. _As he checked her out, he was relieved to find that she was only asleep. Soon the call of her blood was too much for him. He picked her up. He sniffed her taking in her scent. She smelled of coconut and vanilla. He bent down and nuzzled her wound. He was getting high off of her. If he wasn't careful he'd become addicted. He licked her. It was ment to be only a taste, but he kept licking. As he continued to lick the wound healed. Slowly he came back to his senses as the blood lessened.

_What am I doing? _He could feel the kit and taijiya coming. He looked at the girl in his arm. The shirt she'd worn was torn further exposing her.

_She's so..._ He couldn't find the words for it, for her.

**_Mine,_** the beast declared her.

"Kagome!" The kits voice made her stir. "Where are you?" Slowly the onna opened her eyes, but they slipped shut again.

"Shippo?" Her voice was weak. He was torn.

_I should leave her._ He sighed brushing her bangs from her face.

**_No! Bring her with us. _**The beast roared. A ruffling in the bushes told him it was time to go. He jumped into a tree watching as the young miko was discovered.

"Mama!" The kit jumped into her arms.

"What happened?" The taijiya helped her up.

"I can't remember." She looked down at herself. Her shirt was shredded. She had dried blood and mud all over. "I should get cleaned up."

"Want some company?" Sango was cautious as she handed Kagome her pack.

"Sure," she smiled at her sister. "Shippo go to Miroku. Someone should keep an eye on the lecher."

"Okay Mama!" Everyone was glad to see her return to normal. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her leave.

_I must stop this._ His beast growled in disapproval.

**AN: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The song dat inspired and guided me through this chapter is Another You by: Cascada**

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye  
_

_Chorus  
Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you_

_Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away_

_Chorus_

_Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still apart of my life_

_But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you  
I'll find another you  


* * *

_

**_Chapter 2 Farewell: Another You_**

The springs were so relaxing. Now Kagome could really think. She heaved a great sigh as she mentally flipped through her memories of Inuyasha. She remembered when they'd first met. She was pulled out of her reverie when Sango splashed water at her.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better," She spoke softly.

"I guess." So she told her about what she saw last night and her reaction. She didn't notice she was crying until Sango wiped her face.

"That baka ass hole. Oh wait til I get a hold of him."

"It's okay Sango. Now that I've had time to properly think about it I'm over it. You wanna know why?" Sango smiled softly and nodded. "Now that I'm thinking and breathing freely I can feel that there is some out there for me." _Why am I thinking about him? I can feel him calling out to me._

"Who? Do you already know who it is?" Kagome blushed. She hadn't realized she was speaking aloud.

"No. I wish I did," she shook her head.

"Why not go over the possibilities?" Sango coaxed.

"I don't want to jinx it."_ That should keep her off my back for a while._ But Sango didn't relent.

"Can I guess?" Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes._ She's starting to sound like the girls back home. Oh well. It's not like it could be someone we know._

"Go ahead."

"Koga."

"Eww, he's almost as bad as Inuyasha." Kagome turned pink.

"Hojo in your time."

"He's rather pathetic."

"Hojo here."

"He's the same as his descendant."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome blanched and looked down at her hands. Sango took the silence as an approval.

"Well he is handsome. But after that he's cold hearted and prideful. Though I think the anti-human thing is part of his all powerful taiyoukai image."

"That what I was thinking, but what if it's not him? What if it's someone we have yet to meet?" Sango hugged her.

"Don't worry. Just know that no matter who it is I want you to be happy and Inuyasha really doesn't deserve you. Now let's get out of here."

"He's sure to be back at the hut by now. This time I'll say farewell much more calmly."

"You're leaving us," Sango gasped on the verge of tears.

"Not really. Although when I thought about that, I decided everyone except Inuyasha and the clay doll are invited to join. But what I meant is this is the end of my feelings for him."

_

* * *

_

Back at the palace Sesshomaru tried to figure out why Naraku would send a disguised spell caster after him. A knock came at the door.

"You may enter Rin." The little girl entered the study shyly. _She could be the mikos daughter. Argh! What am I thinking? _Rin stopped in front of his desk and bowed.

"What is it?" He tried to keep all emotion out of his voice. She was one of the few things in his life that he actually had to put an effort in sounding in different about.

"It's about the demon Jaken spoke of." Now this intrigued him. "The demon was sent after Kagome-chan. The bird of paradise demon was there to distract her." _Distract her from what?_

"How did Jaken get false information?" _That little toad. Why do I keep him around?_

"Thank you Rin you go and play." She smiled and ran off. _That makes more sense. He means to curse her._

_**And you just left her there.**_

_Why can't I shut you up anymore? I haven't been able to shut you up since I met that girl._

_**Yes, but it is not the same as before. Now, though I still act on instincts and you on logics we're balanced and want the same thing.**_

_Her. _They both said.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree waiting for Kagome.

"Inuyasha can you come on a walk with me?" He looked down and saw Kagome dressed in a priestesses clothes.

"Sure." _Maybe she'll let me apologize. I have no idea what I did but I know it's got to do with Kikyo._ He hopped down and walked silently behind her.

_I should get this over with._ She turned and she took him in. She took in his hair, his eyes, his ears; she took it all in. She looked down at the ground and kept her voice low.

"I shouldn't have gone off on you and I apologize."

"Kagome, I..." She cut him off. Her voice grewsofter yet.

"No, it's okay. I get it. Not every dream comes true or more accurately not everyones ' dreams come true. I should have known better you two were fated to be together.'

"What are you saying?" Finally she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"What I'm saying is it's over Inuyasha." She hugged him and walked away leaving Inuyasha with a stunned expression on his face. _What just happened? I think I just lost Kagome._ He stared after her before taking off. He didn't hear her say to meet everyone back at the hut.

_Wow. I feel better. That was easier than I thought it'd be. I still feel a little sad._ Kagome started to pick herbs as something to do before they left. When she got back to the hut Shippo was playing with Kilala. Miroku was meditating with the impression of Sango's hand on the side of his face. Sango glared at the fire. _So he's not back yet._ Kagome heaved a heavy sigh.

"Kagome-san, Inuyasha is not with you?" Miroku opened an eye at her. She handed Sango the herbs and answered with her back turned to him.

"No, I left him in the forest. I'm going to get some exercise while we are waiting." The tone of her voice told them she'd be alright alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The theme song is What I Wouldn't Give by Holly Brooke. Beast is talking/thinking when words are in _bold italics_.**

**Chapter 3: Just to Forget**

_I need to burn some steam._ Inuyasha was running as fast as he could through the forest. He ignored natures beauty all around him. The breeze through the trees carried the scent of plants and animals. He could hear a water fall and birds charping. The sunshine was poking through the trees at an angle that gave everything a surreal glow.

He ignored it all. In his agitated state all he cared about was venting. Peace would have been the healthier option but instead he chose violence to sate the beast. Then he smelled her.

No, not the niko who just broke his heart. Worse. It was the priestess who broke his heart and went after his life repeatedly. The one he first fell in love with. The same one hje wanted to change for. The one who sealed him to the Tree of Ages. _Kikyo._ He changed directions so he was on a crash course with the dead priestess. Already he could feel her aura and see the glow of her soul collectors. A few seconds later he crashed into her sending them to the ground. His fall was cushioned by Kikyo's body of clay and dirt.

"Unhand me foul beast or face..." Struggled under him.

"Kikyo," whispered Inuyasha. Instantly she stopped struggling and turn her head so that their noses touched. She stared deeply into his amber eyes as she whispered, "Inuyasha." Without any thought Inuyasha kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. _All according to plan. _She tried her best not to let anything betray her image. Inuyasha pulled away for air.

_She's the one I belong with. Forget Kagome. She's only a copy cat._ He looked at Kikyo. _She's as beautiful as ever._

"Kikyo...I love you." He looked deeply into her eyes. They were as flat and souless as ever, not that he noticed. To him they were the essense of nature.

"And I you, Inuyasha." _Not. Like I would ever love such a fool. I have eyes for only one, but I must focus. _

"Kikyo will do me the honor of being my mate?" Something inside him was raging, telling him this was wrong, that she was wrong. Yet he didn't care.

"Yes, I'd love to." She had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. As he bent to kiss her again she put a finger to his lips and suppressed a gag. "But we have pressing matters to attend to." She reopened his senses. The he caught his brothers scent.

"Yes he is one of those against us. We must eliminate them one by one." _I'll have to use a little power for this._

"Sure let's go now. We can use him as practice." _The copy cat is there as well. Ha, I'll kill two birds with one stone._

Kagome cast a fair sized barrier around her training grounds. _These aren't my training grounds but they might as well be. By now most know avoid this area._ She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and put it to the bow. _Focus._ As her aura, which never seemed to fade, came into view, a red-eyed Sesshomaru sat ready for attack in a tree.

After a heated argument with his logical half the beast locked him up. The logical Sesshomaru stopped fighting his restraints because he knew it was futile; besides he was interested in what would happen. He got within the perimeter which the barrier would surround before she set it up. Her aura and scent carressed him. _**Why don't we play a game with her?**_ He had on a predatory grin.

_Not like I have a choice._ They watched as she released a few arrows, each hitting their marks while her aura built up. When her aura reached a point that promised some fun he made his move.

Kagome watched with satisfaction as the arrows each made sizable holes in their trees. She let go of a sigh. _Everything is so complicated. It's so draining. I half wish I could be a normal girl, but I know better._ She lost her train of thought when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She saw silver hair in the corner of her eyes. _Aw, what now?_

Panic coursed through her when the voice she heard wasn't that of Inuyasha. "_**Miko**_," purred the beast. "_**Let's play a game."**_ He turned her around and brought his hand up to caress her face. Her eyes widened.

_Sesshomaru._ She ran from him using her aura to make her faster. _**So the chase begins**._ He took off after her. Each time he got close she'd get faster. After a few minutes he'd had enough of the game and pounced on her. He crashed into her knocking the air from her lungs. Within seconds he had her pinned to a tree. He had his fangs bared and pressed against her, but pulled away harshly. He seemed to be having an internal war as his eyes flickered red and gold. What's going on? I thought he wanted to kill me. What's with his eyes?

_What are you doing?_ Sesshomaru interrupted his beast.

_**She smelled good. I just wanted another taste.**_

_Taste! More like you wanted to eat her. You almost ripped her neck off._ At this his beast growled.

_**Why do you care? You said she's not yours. You also said she tastes good.**_ Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to him so he just started fighting for control.

He didn't know why he cared. He didn't want her. He didn't know why he'd been following her. He didn't know why to a lot of things when it came to this girl.

"Sesshomaru?" _What's going on?_ He turned his attention to her. "Are you alright?"

"You have to get away." _Why is she concerned with me? I just attacked her._ She got out of his loosened grip but did not flee. He stood there clawing at him self.

_He's trying to protect me. I can't just leave him like this, but what am I going to do?_ Then she got an idea. _Please let this work._

"_Feeling like I can't forgive but I want to. It's like I don't know how to live I'm afraid to. I used to think take them as they come without hesitation. Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasions. As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out to me she's saying hurry it's one more day gone."_ The beast started to calm itself. Slowly she stepped towards him. In his struggle he distanced himself from her. Her voice was sweet and peaceful. The song was one of longing. Not just any longing. It was the longing he faced everyday. The longing to start over and be free. He could feel her approaching him slowly and cautiously. He couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Sesshomaru let her push him down to the ground. "You hurt yourself. I'll treat your wounds and we can go our seperate ways."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need the aide of a mere ningen," growled Sesshomaru as his beast started to stir again.

_She's so close._

_**She's a ningen and she belongs to the hanyou.**_

"I figured. I've heard it all from your brother." She sang the chorus of the song again. "_What I wouldn't give just to forget. What I wouldn't give to get some rest. So I can remember how to live again. I want live again." That song hits the nail on the head._ She sang it as she focused her powers on healing him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," she replied rather haughtily. She got up to take her leave as she was finished and needed to think. Before she knew it she was pinned under the stoic demon lord.

"Watch your tone of voice." He helped her up with a little too much force. She slammed into him and he put his tail around her waist to her. "Clumsy human." She looked up into his eyes and he was paralyzed. Sesshomaru drowned in her deep doe brown eyes. They didn't realize that they were leaning towards each other.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha and Kikyo burst through the trees.

**AN: I'm going on vacation for two weeks So i posted this a little early i'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm like freaking out here cuz i just got breaking dawn. **

**_Bold italics are the beast speaking._**

**_WARNING: LEMON/LIME TOWARDS THE END_**

**Chapter 4: The Betrayal and the Promise**

_Well, well, well. What have we here?_ Kikyo and Inuyasha arrived at the scene to see Sesshomaru and Kagome having an intimate moment. _This could work better than I thought._

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha had his sword drawn. _No, it can't be._

Sesshomaru was the first to recover from the shock. "What's it to you, little brother?" His eyes were red towards the edges. He tightened his hold on Kagome's waist. _What am I doing?_

**_Who cares? have her, let's go._**

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and his brother. "Ka… Ka… Kagome… You left me to go to my brother? How could you?" Kikyo chose then to make a move. She shot an arrow at Kagome. Sesshomaru held her to him and dodged it.

"She's a traitor, Inuyasha. See how she clings to him?" She shot another arrow. This time it hit Sesshomaru's shoulder. He roared in pain as Kagome shrieked.

"Sesshomaru!" That did it. Inuyasha went charging after them. He was so hurt. He didn't know what to do. _Ha. Excellent. Now I'll just have Inuyasha take care of him. Now about the girl._

Sesshomaru tried to set her down so she could get away. _Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me._ She thought. As soon as Sesshomaru set her down she grabbed her bow and arrows. Inuyasha went after her and she was too shocked to do anything. "Inuyasha," she whispered. It was Sesshomaru that came to her rescue.

_He's risking his life for me. I can't let him do this alone. I'm sorry, Inuyasha._ "Inuyasha! Osuwari!" He plummeted to the ground.

Kikyo shot an arrow at her. It hit her in the back dead center. Instead of going through her it went into her. _My job has been done._ Kikyo thought smugly. She had her soul collectors carry an unconscious Inuyasha. _Copy cat and the Western Lord shall both be suffering very soon._ She looked at Inuyasha. _You worthless hanyou, your time is coming._ Kagome collapsed and Sesshomaru attacked her. Kikyo dodged him.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I see you've lowered your standards. By the way, how are you feeling, now?" _He's weakening, I can see it._

_She knows I'm weakening. I must finish this now._

**_Kill her. Like she has poisoned us. Hurt that which is ours. _**He roared as he took over.

"Now, now, that'll only make it worse. Seeing as how my work is done here I shall take my leave. Sayonara." She and Inuyasha were carried away by a band of soul collectors. Sesshomaru collapsed from a sudden burst of pain.

Hours later Kagome woke up in a puddle of blood. _Oh my goodness._ Her eyes widened at the sight of the demon lord covered in blood. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. _I can't believe this. Is he even alive?_ She calmed fractionally when she felt the faint pulse in his wrist. _Oh thank goodness. I should get him out of here._ She could feel demons approaching. _They can smell his blood for miles._ Even she had to repress a gag from the smell.

She carried him to a near by cave from her rainy day training sessions. It was roomy and dry with an oasis in the back. She took him to the pond to clean him up. His silver hair and white clothes were dyed red with his blood. She took off his clothes and set him in the water. _If it wasn't for all that training I'd never have supported his weight._ She washed his hair trailing his fingers through it. She wanted all the blood out. While she was rinsing his body off he started to stir. Slowly, silently he opened his amber eyes to stare into two doe brown eyes.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize for this but your wound had to be seen to and there was too much blood. I couldn't even see where it was coming from. There were a bunch of demonsbeing attracted by it. So I brought you here and cleaned you up." She was babbling on and on out of nervousness. It didn't help the situation.

Sesshomaru had a throbbing headache. His shoulder was emanating wave after wave of sharp pain. His legs were asleep. To make things worse he was being bathed by a babbling miko.

"Miko, be quiet. I am in no need of your assistance." She regained enough control to roll her eyes.

"Okay then stand up." He knew he couldn't stand on his own in this condition so he settled for being difficult.

"I will do as I see fit." He partly hoped to be rid of her, but a growing part of him wanted her there.

"Do you see it fit to just sit there with a heavily bleeding shoulder?" He didn't answer her. _Infuriating woman. _

"Ha. Thought so." _Wow, he's really out of it. He would have had me pinned down for the first one, hurt me for the second one, and killed me for the last._ He could smell worry rolling off of her in thick waves despite her defiant surface. "Come on just let me help you." Though he and his beast agreed that they shouldn't let her help them, their reasoning was different. He didn't want to be indebted to a human. His beast said it was the males job to take care of the female. She got him up and dressed. As she checked his shoulder a thought occurred to her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn..."

"Something's not right. There's something in your blood. It's... Oh no!" _It's poison!_

"What is it?" _My senses are starting to fail me. Yet I'm sure that is fear I hear in her voice._ "Miko?"

Kagome took a deep breath before answering. "My lord, that arrow has poisoned your blood." She bowed her head waiting for his reaction. What happened next was not what she expected. He didn't go into a rage. He didn't scoff and blow it off like Inuyasha would have. He didn't go into denial like Koga would have. He simply put his hand under her chin, raising her head up so she could look at him.

"My lord?" His eyes held mixed emotions. There was cold rage, concern and most of all curiosity.

"You have more to say." It was just an observation.

"My lord the poison holds a curse and there is no sure way to break it but..." She took a deep breath. "I promise to do my best to break it…" She was stopped by an anguished roar of pain. It's the curse. He'll keep feeling horrid bursts of pain until he dies if I don't do something and fast.

"Find me Jaken and Ah-Un," he ground each syllable out through the pain before being consumed by darkness.

* * *

"I want mommy," cried Shippo. Every was getting worried. It'd been a whole day and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had returned yet.

"Don't worry. Kagome always comes back. Besides, Inuyasha is probably off sulking." Miroku was as calm as ever in these situations.

"I think we should go looking for Kagome. Something doesn't feel right." Sango got up.

"Okay. Shippo and I will wait here in case some one returns." Sango changed and Kirara transformed.

* * *

Kikyo left Inuyasha in the forest. She put up a barrier so he wouldn't wonder off. Kana escorted her to Naraku's castle.

"Is it done?" Naraku sat on his thone where nothing. That's how he always waited for her return. He once wanted to kill her, heck, he still does, but he was struck by a better idea. He decided to break her. _And break her I did._

"Yes, milord. The demon lord should be withering in pain as we speak. The girls spell shall be complete on the night of the new mon." _Excellent. Soon i shall have my prize but for now..._

"Kikyo! Come here!" She obeyed as always. She had no will to go against his wishes. She let him use her for what ever he wanted. Some how she was convinced that he loved her and would love her more if she obeyed.

"Take off your clothes. You will now pleasure me." She complied as she stripped.

"My lord what is it that you would like me to do first?"

"Kneel and take me in your mouth. I want you to suck on me like I was your favorite treat." Instantly she kneeled in front of him and took him in her mouth. She sucked long and hard. She wanted to do her best for him. Naraku let his baser half take over. His eyes turned red. Grabbing a fist full of hair he started pounding into her ignoring her sobs and protests. When he came she tried to swallow every last drop of cum trying not to enrage him anymore than he already was.

He slammed her down onto the floor. He reveled in the taste of his cum in her dead body. He ground his erection into her thigh elicitaing a moan from her. She knew what was to come. He'd tease her and make her beg and grovel. Then he'd start to pound into her body clawing at her. It mattered not to him whether she was hurt or not. She was just his to use.

He sucked on her breasts while his hands wandered over her body. He knew just how to play her. He didn't feel like making this last to long. He took two fingers and started pumping them in and out of her body. The dead priestess writhed beneath him.

"Is there something the matter Kikyo?" He increased his pace a little.

"My lord." She moved her hips to meet his fingers but felt the sharp pain of him biting her nipple in warning.

"What is it that you want?" He added another finger. She was gaspig and moaning. She couldn't articulate an answer.

"Answer me." He let his claws grow and scratch the inside of her cavern.

"Ahhh. I want my lord to have his way with me. I want my lord to show me no mercy as he takes his satisfaction." That was all he needed. He didn't warn her before he thrust his aching length into her. He clawed at her sides making her scream. He dug his claws into her hips as he pounded into her clay body. He came hard and howled his conquest.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Song is "On My Own" by the used**

**On My Own**

When Sesshomaru awoke the air was heavy with the scent of tears. _**Miko.**_ She sat next to him holding his hand. She had her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She was muttering something. He had to strain to hear it.

"Please wake up. You just have to. I can't take this anymore." His heart swelled with emotion. Her pain and sorrow brought him pain and sorrow. He was shocked that she was crying about him. "Miko," his voice was raspy. Immediately Kagome jumped and hugged him.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru! I thought you'd never wake up. And you were in so much pain," she sobbed. "And I didn't know what to tell Rin. Jaken blamed me and tried to kill me," she wailed. "And… and… and you still won't say my name."

"Miko," he said it with more power in his voice as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Cease your wailing." She pulled back and looked at him. Her sobs turned to mere sniffles. _At least he's somewhat back to normal._ "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two weeks. Umm, do you want a bath? Do you want to see Rin? Are you hungry? What is it that you eat, anyways?" _Okay, you can shut up now, Kagome._ But try as she mightshe couldn't do it.

**_At least onna stop._** His beast said.

"Where are Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un?"

"Jaken is right there." She pointed to a corner where Jaken was trapped by a barrier. "Ah-Un is watching Rin and Shippo. I don't know why but they seem to trust me. I thought for sure he'd try to kill me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ah-Un is quite intelligent. Argh..." Sharp pain erupted in his chest. _Not this again._

**_Kuso._**

Kagome noticed his pain. "Oh no. Please don't pass out on me again," she cried. She felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. She held his hand as tears ran down her cheeks again. "Please hond on."

As quickly as it came the pain subsided. **_Onna cry_**. His beast whimpered at her distress. _Not again. How am I to make her stop now?_

"Release Jaken." She gave him a questioning glance through her tears. He squeezed her hand in reasurance. "Two weeks is long. I have business to attend to." She hesitated fearing Jaken would try to kill her once freed. Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation. "He'll not make any attempts on your life without my direct orders."

She got up and walked over to Jaken. He was glaring daggers at her and still she dropped the barrier. He made his way over to Sesshomaru looking poised to attack with one word from his master. _I wish he'd stop looking at me like that._

Jaken's behavior went un-noticed by Sesshomaru. He was studying Kagome. She was wearing skinny leg jeans and a black tank top which showed off her curves. _Does she have anything appropriate?_

* * *

For two weeks now Sango and Miroku had been following Inuyasha and Kikyo. They couldn't believe Sesshomaru was now on their side. When Kagome had explained what happened they were stunned.

_Oh wait until I get my hands on him._ Sango was beyond furious. _I'll beat him to a pulp. Then I'll send his clay doll to hell without him. _Miroku was just as angry. _Let's see how she likes oblivion._ But they couldn't do anything. Kagome had asked them not to take action as of yet.

_"We need to know what's going on first. Something doesn't feel right. It's like there's something or someone behind the scenes."_ And they had to admit she was right. There were times Inuyasha didn't seem all there. Like he was under a spell. Then there were times Kikyo would disappear. Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes hours. Whenever they tried following her they'd encounter a barrier.

_Looks like someones got something to hide._ Sango was getting more and more agitated. _What is she hiding? Well, I guess we have to wait and see._

Miroku's mind had drifted to other things. _Oh all I need is one squeeze. One little squeeze._ He couldn't help himself. He groped her behind earning the impression of her hand on his face. Lucky for him it was time for them to meet up with Kagome.

* * *

In his dark palace Naraku sat on his throne. Argh! It's been two weeks . Where are they? They've all disappeared. After Kikyo's spell on Sesshomaru started working they all disappeared. The houshi, the taijiya, the fire neko, and kitsune all disappeared. Even the taiyoukai's tachi could not be found. Thinking of which... _Why isn't he dead yet? She said I'd know when he died. He can't be so powerful as to still be alive. I guess I'll have to smoke 'em out._

He set to work on creating another incarnation. This one with the silver hair of the inu brothers, the green eyes of the kit, and two tails of the neko. _Hmm now what to do..._

* * *

The servant Seshomaru had sent for arrived shortly after Sango and Miroku. She was a saruyoukai with the ability to shape shift. She had light brown hair and purple eyes. She had elffen ears like Sesshomaru and a curly brown tail. She wore a plain pink kimono.

"Aki, how have things been in my absense? I take it you and your brother have done well?" He was straining to sound like his usual self, but the pain was making it hard on him. His breathing was becoming labored. He was pushing himself just to stand. When I get my claws into that priestess...

"Hai, milord. Saka is working on some documents now, but will be on his way here."

"Very well then." He turned to the houshi and taijiya. "We will hear your report soon. For now this Sesshomaru must have a private meeting with the miko. You are all dismissed." Sango and Miroku looked to Kagome. She shrugged and nodded. Soon as they were alone Sesshomaru dropped his act and with that his body crumbled. Kagome rushed to his side.

He over did it.

"Sesshomaru..._Daijoubu desu ka_?" He just grunted as he looked into her eyes. _Why would she care? _When the pain subsided he sat up not breaking eye contact with her. He got up and dusted himself before moving to take a seat on one of the seats next to the bed. _Just as stubburn and arrogant as ever._ She sighed as she took a seat on the bed.

"So what is this meeting about?" She watched him carefully. _How can he handle it? It's immense pain that should have killed him a day after the spell was cast. But here he is after two weeks._ She noticed every little twitch that told her where the pain was.

Sesshomaru didn't like how she was looking at him. _She's studying me._

**_Hai, strange miko..._**

"Miko, this Sesshomaru feels it is best to return to hunting the hanyou." It was just barely an order. _Well isn't this new._

"Well you could have just said that in front of everyone. But yeah I agree with you. Oh and Kaede-san gave me some herbs that would..." She trailed off. She shot up off the bed.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru followed suit.

"I sense sacred jewel shards." Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "You stay here." Sesshomaru didn't like being ordered, but before he could say anything she was gone. As he followed her he noticed that the cave they were in was connected to others by a larger one. She was already giving orders so he stayed out of sight.

"I need everyone inside now. Sango you and Kirara come with me. Miroku you're in charge." Sesshomaru watched as the houshi nodded and set up a barrier at the entrance of the cave. The fire neko transformed and the taijiya climbed on. His ward and the kitsune ran in.

"Gambatte, Kagome-chan," Rin cheered. He watched as Jaken stood his ground.

"I shall take orders from no one that isn't Lord Sesshomaru especially not the hanyous ningen wench." He stuck his tongue out at her. Sesshomaru waited to see how the miko would deal with such blatant disrespect. He could deal with Jaken later.

"Ah-Un if you'd please." Ah nodded as Un lifted the imp by the back of his collar. "I'll deal with you later. Aki, I apologize for this but if you'd please cooperate I'll explain everything when we get back." To his surprise she bowed and followed the ryuyoukai.

"Yes, milady." The miko was ready to leave, but his beast wasn't having it.

_Mamoru miko. Mamoru onna. Mamoru watashi-no-mono._

"Miko this Sesshomaru shall accompany you," he stepped out of his hiding place. "Ah-Un."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue but shut it when she realized there was no point. "Fine. Okay let's go."

* * *

They got to the village where Kagome sensed the jewels shards. "Okay be on your guard they're pitch black." Then the group was hit by a powerful jaki wave. Sesshomaru caught the hanyous scent in the air and growled.

"Naraku..." Out of nowhere a demon onna confronted them on a demon that looked exactly like Kirara.

"No... It's Niteiru but otou-san sends his greetings." She gave a feral smile. "So taijiya do you like my neko? I think mine is cuter." Niteiru and her neko launched themselves at Kirara. While they dodged, Sesshomaru and Ah-Un were attacked by another Kirara. Ah-Un spit fire at it and obliterated it.

"Iie..." Niteiru made clones of Sango and Kirara and left them to attack the real ones. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "The sekushii taiyoukai killed my neko. I guess I'll just make my own taiyoukai. I think that's fair, don't you?" She gave him a smile that was meant to be seductive.

**_Bukiryo_**...

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang at Niteiru. Niteiru dodged it as the clones attacked Sango and Kagome.

"Hit the mark!" The fake Sango was shattered only to be replaced by a fake Kagome. "Sango put me down I'll deal with her on my own." Just as suspected the other Kagome also went to the ground. Kagome didn't even let her feet touch the ground before shooting an arrow at the imposter. The fake dodged and shot an arrow of her own. Kagome ducked behind a hut. Sango was busy facing two more Kiraras when something white on the ground caught her eyes. She threw her boomerang and took a quick glance to see Sesshomaru sneaking up behind her friend.

_That can't be right. Sesshomaru is fighting Niteiru and Sesshomaru. Okay that's weird. _One of the clones threw a sword at her and almost got her shoulder had Kirara not swerved in time. Focus, Sango.

Sesshomaru had just about enough of this as he used his poison whip to destroy the other him. Niteiru started laughing maniacally. Sesshomaru arched an eye brow at her. "That poor miko. Ha."

Sesshomaru looked to the ground in time to see another him sneaking up behind Kagome. Luckily the taijiya had seen him as well. "Nee-chan abunai!"

Kagome ducked out of the way and he was hit by the fake Kagome's arrow. "Sango this is getting nowhere let's switch. I need to borrow Kirara." The girls nodded and Sango jumped on the fake as the neko picked up the miko. Kagome fit two arrows into her bow and destroyed Sango's previous opponent. She aimed another arrow at Niteiru's Kirara. They were in between Sesshomaru and her. _If we go for the kill now she can defend with another clone. The shards are in her arms. If we get those she may not be as fast in making them. _Kagome tried to convey the message to him through her eyes.

_She wants me to get her arm. Why her arms though? Why not her head?_

_I hope he gets it. _Niteiru had her eyes set on Kagome and didn't see when Sesshomaru snuck up behind her. Kagome shot her arrow and Niteiru jumped off her Kirara. The fake was destroyed by Ah-Un as Sesshomaru caught her by the arm swung her around with force enough to rip it off.

"Itai!" She shrieked. "You'll pay for this!" Niteiru was carried away by Naraku's poisonous insects. Out of no where a sacred arrow nearly got Sesshomaru's shoulder as he fell from the sky.

Sango threw hiraihotsu at Kikyo as Kirara picked her up and Kagome made room. "Ah-Un get Sesshomaru."

* * *

Later that night Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree outside the cave as he thought about the day and the strange ningens.

_See all those people on the ground  
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
But just for tonight  
The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
That something is missing  
Maybe I...  
But what do I know_

They fought valiantly, but for what? They'd all be gone in almost no time. They get sick easy and their bodies were in constant need of nourishment and rest. _But still she..._

_And now it seems that I have found  
Nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down  
Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_

She made him feel uneasy. Like maybe there was something missing. But he couldn't for the life of him understand what it could be.

_On my own On my own  
On my own On my own  
On my own On my own_

For as long as he could remember he'd been on his own. No one was there to care for him like they were for Inuyasha. He'd always had to fight for what he wanted. He was raised to be the cold-hearted youkai he was now. But she...

_Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_

* * *

**AN: Well that's it lemme kno what you think. Oh and check out my one-shot "Fate's Dancing Reunion".**

**Terms to Know**

**Mamoru** Protect

**Abunai** look out

**Onee-chan** sister

**Watashi-no-mono** mine

**Onna** woman/girl

**Saruyoukai** monkey demon

**Sekushii** sexy

**Bukiryo** ugly

**Taiyoukai** demon lord

**Ryuyoukai** dragon demon

**Jaki** demonic energy

**Niteiru** identical


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The song for this chapter is Paralyzer by Finger 11. **

**The Paralyzed and The Paralyzer**

They were in one of his fortresses so he could take care of his lands . The patrols were split amongst them if the curse was acting up. When ever he went, Kagome would go along, too. Sesshomaru was currently in his study working on documents when there was a knock on the door. _**The miko.**_ "Enter, miko," he said in his usual cold drawl. She always came just before lunch to check on him. He was doing better . No the pain hadn't lessened by any extent. In fact it seemed to have been steadily increasing. He'd been forcing the pain to the back of his mind to the best of his ability. It didn't fool the miko. Though in this moment such was not the case.

When Kagome came in the room she immediately noticed that Sesshomaru was in absolutely no pain. Well that's good. "Miko you may be seated," he said in his cold drawl, not once looking up from his work. They were grateful for these moments. There was no pain, no noise, nothing that needed their immediate attention. In these moments they'd observe each other. Each trying to figure the other out.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Sesshomaru completed his documents and looked up at her. Today she was dressed in one of her own outfits. She wore dark wash flare leg jeans and a white polo shirt. _At least it's appropriate._ _**Hai.**_ The day after he woke up they had gotten into a huge argument over the clothes she wore. He told her they were inappropriate and that they were whores clothes. She told him to get over it. _Her school uniform, she called it._ What was this school? _And how could the elder of her village actually enforce that the women wear such things. Where is she from? How is it that she wasn't taught respect? Why wasn't she trained as a miko?_ While Sesshomaru asked himself these questions, Kagome asked a few of her own.

She studied his clothes. Today he wore all green except for the blue obi. They'd been there for a few days and she still wasn't used to seeing him in anything other than his usual white. The look in his eyes were the usual cold and calculating. _At he doesn't seem to be mad at me._ _Though I do wonder why he's so cold? And how old is he anyways? He looks like a teenager but he's gotta be a couple hundred years old. _She was startled a little when he broke the silence.

"Miko, have you been training?" Sesshomaru had started to sense a decline in her energy. It wasn't very large but up until two day's ago she'd been increasing in raw power. _**Why?**_

"Umm, well Kaede-san gives me lessons every now and then but I haven't seen her in three weeks," she answered with her voice just above a whisper. _That can't be it._ She could feel his eyes on her. He decided to test her. He flared his youki towards her. She blocked the sudden attack with her spiritual powers. She could tell he was testing her. He steadily increased the pressure watching her for any signs of weakening. He was amazed when her breathing became labored two minutes into the assualt on her senses. _She can't be tired yet. She used to be stronger. _

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a little concern for her. He blamed his beast for the emotion and brushed it aside. He watched as she struggled to get up from the chair. He couldn't believe he'd done that much damage to her. When she stood to follow him out she tripped and scraped her palms on the floor. Th scent of her blood reached him and his mind froze. That scent was so amazingly enticing. He wanted it. He had to have it.

A low growl escaped him and Kagome looked up to see the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. It made her blood run cold. He looked like he wanted to eat her. Sesshomaru growled when her sweet scent was tainted by that of fear. It brought him back to his senses. He tried to help her up, but she flinched away from his touch. He didn't know what just happened but he knew she was hurt.

He helped her up and set her in the chair despite her squeal of protest. She was his responsibility and it was his fault she got hurt so he'd be the one to take care of it. Her jeans, as she called them protected her knees from being scraped, but didn't prevent the pain. First he checked her palms and was once again hit by the scent of her blood. He started licking her palms and distantly wondered what her reaction would be.

The last time he'd done this she was unconscious. Luckily there wasn't as much blood this time so he was in better control. All too soon the small cuts were sealed and he resisted the urge to create new wounds. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

Kagome was way confused. First they were having their usual pre-lunch meeting, then he'd started testing her, and THEN she'd tripped and he looked about ready to eat her next thing she knew he was kneeling infront of her and licking her bleeding palms. She was to exhuasted all of a sudden to care.

_What's wrong with her?_ Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself. _I don't really care I'm just curious. That's all it is._

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

* * *

In his palace far away, Naraku was rejoicing. "Tomorrow is the night of the full moon. Finally I shall have my prize.

**AN: Halo! Spirit here. I've decided that I want to say a little about my self. I'm canadian-floridian. I love music, anime, writing, reading, and foreign languages. I'm a SessKag supporter. I mean they are so cute together. **

**Anyways, next chappy the spell takes its toll on our favorite miko. How does everyone react? Does Sesshomaru even have a reaction? Where's Inuyasha? What's Naraku got up his sleeve? Can anyone stop him?**

**All will be answered soon enough. I need like 4 reviews for this chapter before I post the next. Got any questions? Well ASK them already. Jeez. Lol. **

**Much love,**

**Spirit**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay i had like kinda rushed to do this so plz forgive any mistakes and plz point em out so i can edit. **

**REVIEWS:**

**merlin1382- i thought so too but i kinda like froze and couldn't think of anything else to put. but hopefully this one is to a length of ur liking.**

**SesshysAngelofDarkness: You gave the fourth review. Thanks to you this is here way (and i mean like a week at the least) sooner than it would've been. Major thankies!(not sarcasm:)**

**Now your feature presentation.--I have so been wanting to say that.**

**Sleeping Miko**

Kagome had been extremely tired all day, she didn't know what to do. She'd had plenty of sleep the night before, though half grudgingly. _That pompous freak... _Sesshomaru had ordered her to go to bed early. Though she was tired she was not about to let him treat her like a little kid. Miroku and Sango realizing the argument that was to come would be dangerous for innocent by-standers took the kids to play. Jaken had started dancing in circles because "the human wench was finally gonna die", as he put it. Needless to say Sesshomaru kicked him out into the forest, literally. That left the miko and the Tai-Youkai.

Soon as they were alone she spilled her mind. "How dare you order me around like that! You have no right. I'm a grown woman and I can go to bed when ever I want. That was rude and arrogant. That high and mighty attitude of yours is irritating beyond all reason. I mean seriously is it that hard to be polite about it!" She paused and took in a breath. She watched his stone like face like a hawk.

Sesshomaru had hardly heard anything she said. His beast had been on a rant of his own the whole time. First it was about how he'd upset her. Then it was about how weak she seemed to be getting. And then he went and he started talking about how fiery she was and stuck some very unwanted images in.

"Miko go to sleep. You are obviously getting weaker, even the others have noticed. It will do you no good to keep from resting." She was going to argue but he moved too fast for her to see and had her in her room in her bed surrounded by a barrier. She wanted to get up and break that barrier and hurt him but the bed was much to comfortable to leave.

That was two hours after lunch. She'd slept until sometime around dawn. She'd heard Jaken running around screaming and had gotten up to make him shut up. When she got outside though, she'd collapsed in a laughing fit. Shippo had set him on fire. He was running around in blue flames. She was the only one that'd been amused. Rin was laughing and clapping. "Master Jaken, you're funny," she'd cheered. Shippo was laughing with her. Sango and Miroku were snickering, trying not to laugh out right. Then Sesshomaru appeared. He got off Ah-Un and kicked Jaken into a stream. "That's enough."

Everyone straightened up after that. Shippo ran and hid behind his mother. If anyone could protect him from the taiyoukai's wrath it was Kagome. And at the moment she was furious having remembered the incident from the day before. They each caught the eyes of the other and it went down hill from there. Two words were on everyones' minds: "Uh oh..."

Kagome was the first to break the stare down turning to walk towards the stream in the forest. She didn't say anything but Sesshomaru got the message. She may have been pissed but that didn't mean she was about to have this argument with the others present. She refused to think about why it mattered whether or not they were present. The others watched as she disappeared into the forest. They'd thought that Sesshomaru wasn't going after her. As they'd turned to face him, a white blur passed them by. "This is going to be a bad one, Sango-chan," Miroku whispered to her.

"I agree. She may want someone to talk to after..." Miroku groped her and received a slap that echoed through out the forest.

"Hentai," she shrieked and stormed into the fortress. The children stared wide eyed at him.

"Eh, hehe, umm..." Miroku ran in after Sango. "Sango wait!"

Rin turned to see Shippo shaking his head with his arms crossed. "Thank goodness mama won't let me grow up to be like that." Just then Jaken came crashing down in front of him.

In the forest Kagome stared up defiantly at Sesshomaru. He looked so amazing. _With his markings and his eyes so beautiful. _Images from the times she'd bathed him invaded her mind. _Now cut that out. This is not the time. _Her glare intensified. She was not about to start. She'd stand there all day if she had to.

Sesshomaru glared back at the woman standing before him. Her pallor had gotten paler since the day before, making her skin almost translucent. **_Doshite? _**His beast wondered once again. He himself also questioned the reason for the mikos recent illness. _She does not smell ill._ _I smell no deceit so her lethargy is not false. _He froze when he smelt something close to arousal but it was gone much to quickly. In its place came the scent of anger. He watched as her expression changed. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought she hated him. Oddly enough the thought was unbelievably painful. He refused to think of the reasoning behind this. He could tell that she wasn't going to speak a word before him.

"Miko..." He kept his face and was as cold as possible. How was he supposed to end this? Luckily she interrupted him.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. How dare you do that to me!? If I wanted to go to bed I would have gone to bed. Seriously do I look like a baby to you?" When he didn't answer she went on shouting. "No, I'm not! I don't care how much older then me you are! I don't care how powerful or how rich or whatever. I treat you with respect and you will give me the respect I deserve.

And what was with you yesterday? One second we're having a nice calm conversation, then you start pushing your youki on me. And when I fell on the floor you looked like you wanted to eat me! To top it all off you were licking my hands, Sesshomaru! Then you make me go to bed like I'm some sort of child. What the hell is wrong with you?" She spent too much energy on her rant and her legs could no longer support her wait. Her knees gave out from under her.

Three things stopped Sesshomaru from pinning her to a tree for her disrespect. One, she'd over spent herself and was now on her knees with one hand to her chest and the other shakily supporting her weight. Two, his beast would not let him do anything that may endanger her well being. Three, when she looked up at him she looked so delectable. Though her position was submissive, her eyes held deadly fire. He knew this wasn't over yet. He made a move to help her up despite the slight warning spike in her aura.

"Don't you dare touch me. I swear you and your brother are alike. Always pushing people around and treating them like trash." Kagome was in intense physical pain and she didn't care what she said or did as long as she hurt him. It took Sesshomaru several deep breaths to calm himself somewhat. He could feel the pain rolling off of her in waves and knew she wasn't thinking. He could smell her tears as she shed them silently.

"Miko, it would do you well to control yourself." He left her with that warning. The pain vanished along with him. Kagome didn't want to think about what it may have meant. Kagome could hear rustling in the bushes but didn't have the strength to get up. Lucky for her it was just Sango.

"Nee-chan? Are you okay?" Sango helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. I guess I over did it," Kagome whispered.

* * *

In a forest not too far away, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree waiting for Kikyo. He'd never realized how busy she could be. And she spoiled him. He'd hardly done any work since he'd joined her. At first he'd loved it. _Finally a woman who knew her place._ But recently he'd gotten bored. He'd tried to follow her to help her sometimes but she would always disappear. _I wonder how the others are doing._ He hadn't seen them since that fateful day.

Kikyo came rustling through the trees then. She still looked beautiful in his eyes. Kikyo had just gotten through a meeting with Naraku. Tonight was the night when the curse would take its complete hold on the miko. Finally they'd be able to find her.

* * *

Naraku was inspecting his chambers. He'd had new furnishings placed in and new kimonos put in the closet. Soon he'd have what he wanted. He couldn't wait for the miko to encounter what he'd planned for her. One word ran through his mind. _Mine._

* * *

Kagome had been avoiding Sesshomaru all day. She didn't want another argument nor did she want to embarrass herself again. But her conscious wouldn't let her move on without apologizing. The guilt and embarrassment had almost crushed her before she finally decided to apologize. She'd changed for bed, deciding that she'd go to bed early tonight. He was right after all. She'd be no good to anyone if she was exhuasted. Hopefully he'd have no problem with it.

She went up to his study but he wasn't there. She went to his room and found the door open. Curiousity getting the best of her she went in. It was slightly larger than her room. His room had a balcony. The light filtering in told her the sun was setting. She went out onto the balcony to watch it set as she waited.

Sesshomaru had followed her after he caught her leaving his study. He wanted to know what she was up to. She was dressed in a beautiful sleeping kimono that seemed to have been made for her. It hugged her every curve perfectly. It was red with while flowers at the ends of the sleeves and a pink obi. He followed her to his room. His intrigue was spiked. _What could she be doing here? _His beast had ideas, playing each scenerio in his head. Sesshomaru fought the arousal that was being brought out in him.

He watched as she walked out onto the balcony. The sun cast its light on her making her glow. Once he was sure that everything was under control he walked up behind her. He caught her scent and couldn't stop the word that slipped from his lips. "Beautiful."

Kagome spun around with a start. She bowed her head and spoke softly. "Sesshomaru-sama I give you my apologies for my actions today. It was wrong of me and I also apologize for walking into your private quarters uninvited." She didn't know if he would accept her apology. In fact she didn't kno what to expect at all.

"Miko forget about it." Sesshomaru guided her to the guard rail so that they could watch the last of the sunset together. As the final rays of light disappeared Kagome began to feel dizzy.

"Sesshomaru I apologize but I'm not feeling to well. May I please be excused to my chambers." Her voice souned week even in her own ears. She looked up at him, but her eyes were caught by the moon. "My heart." She whispered those words as blinding light erupted from her body and then she collapsed in Sesshomarus arms.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru was extremely disturbed. He knew something was wrong with her but he'd never expected something like this. And what were those last words about_**? Kokoro**_. Her heart. Just then the others came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Sango cried when she saw her sister passed out in his arms. But Sesshomaru didn't hear her. He smelt blood in the air. It's the mikos blood. He pulled his hand from behind her and saw it stained with her blood. "What did you do!? You killed her!" She made a move to attack him but was blocked by the houshi.

"Sango wait! She's not dead. I can feel her aura. Her soul is still there. And look at him! He's just as shocked as we are!" He held the taijiya from behind. She now had tears running down her face.

"But she not even breathing! Kagome!" She cried. She kicked and struggled wildly trying to get away and help her sister. "Kagome please wake up!" Still no response from the unmoving girl. The children were crying and shrieking begging the miko to awake but nothing woke her. Not even a twitch.

Sesshomaru mechanically made his way to her room. Carefully he laid her down on her stomach to shred the kimono away. "Jaken!" To everyone else in the room he was as cold as ever. Only he could hear and sense the waver in his own voice. "Call Aki! Immediately!" Jaken ran as fast as his little feet could take him. He could feel that his lord was on the edge of his control.

When the saruyoukai appeared, she immediatly went to work on her wounds. She tryed everything she could think of but there was nothing she could do to awake the sleeping miko.

"Milord allow her to rest." Aki was being cautious. She too could sense the danger. The children and taijiya had been put to sleep. The taijiya and children were having horrible cases of hysterics before the houshi used a spell to make them sleep. Jaken had been ordered to guard them. Only the houshi was allowed in the room. Sesshomaru nodded her dismissal.

Once alone, the houshi stepped forward. "Milord if I maybe allowed to investigate what has happened?" He bowed his head and waited.

"And how do you plan to go about this?" Sesshomaru's voice was tight. His beast was raging. He wanted blood. Someone had done this to her and they would pay.

"I think your memories may hold the answer." He knew this was dangerous. He was sure that Sesshomaru would never agree to it, but he had to try. For my sister.

"You may procede." He knew nothing of illnesses or curses on mikos. Why would he need to? He would never stoop so low as to curse his enemies. His honor just would not allow it_. Wait curse_? Then he remembered their encounter with his brother and the dead priestess. She'd shot an arrow at the miko. But the mikos body had absorbed it. In fact the wound on her back was exactly where the arrow went in. Then he remembered her words before the light appeared.

"I see," the houshi had completed his task. "Kikyo has cursed her. Why didn't she mention this before. We could have done something to save her." The houshi had collapsed into a pile on the floor.

"What is it houshi?" _This is bad._

"My lord no one has ever survived from this curse. They suffer in pain while they sleep until the next full moon. We have a month to save her life, but we must leave here immediately. The spell that she used to protect us won't work. Her soul has been sealed, my lord." Sesshomaru couldn't hold his beast back anymore he was going to lose it.

"Go now!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and they disappeared out the window into the night. Minutes later a terrifying roar could be heard as his beast let loose.

* * *

Deep in his castle walls Naraku laughed. Finally with Kikyo's curse working, he could see them. It would seem that the taiyoukai cared for the miko. He watched as he ran with the miko in his arms.

**AN: There you have it. I hope ya'll like no scratch that LOVE it. I want 12 reviews before i post the next chapter. Remember my note at the beginning the sooner i get those reviews the sooner i post.**

**In the next chapter we take a look at what is happening in Kagomes sleep. **

**Much love, Spirit**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay here is youur long awaited chappy.**

**Haunted**

It was dark here and eerily silent. There were blurred shapes in the darkness. Kagome didn't know how long she'd been there or where she was. She tried to remember what happened before she'd woken up here. Nothing came up. She tried remembering people but that didn't work either so she tried focusing on specific things. She tried to remember her mother but she suddenly blanked out. And then the pain came.

* * *

Sesshomaru had spent all night under the control of his beast. He'd slaughtered every being that came in his path. Luckily no innocent blood was shed. Only the blood of lowly demons and criminals coated his claws. In the end it was the mikos band of friends that stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! This isn't helping Kagome in any way! We don't have much time!" The houshi spoke but his cries fell on deaf ears as the beast continued its rampage. The group followed him for about an hour before the taijiya snapped. She jumped down from Kirara and landed in front of him.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Rivers of tears ran down her face in the light of the fading full moon and rising sun. One silver, one gold. His beast didn't know what to do. She didn't smell like prey or an enemy and yet she stood in his way. Then he remembered something. **_Miko… Nee-chan…_** He was so lost in his musings he almost didn't hear when she spoke again.

"Kagome didn't deserve this," she whispered. "Nee-chan always did her best to help people and always put herself first. And look where it got her. Cursed!" She spat the word out as if it were poison. "Her soul bound in a deep sleep never to be awoken again. Well that maybe true for others, but not this time. She's done so much for everyone else now it's our time to help her. You can go ahead and go on your rampage, but I'm taking my sister back and I'll find a way to break that curse. Even if it's the last thing I do."

She looked at him then. Her eyes were full of a cold raging fire. He knew what that look meant. She'd fight him. She didn't care that she was out matched she would fight with her very life. She meant it. She cared, too.

"**_Help… miko_**?" He seemed so much like a young puppy. That it shocked everyone there.

The houshi answered, "Yes, we will." In that instant they created the opening needed for Sesshomaru's logical side to take over. Everyone watched as the gold eyes they were so accustomed to, returned. His fangs and claws receded. He walked up to Sango who understood his motives and put her arms out as if to receive a precious package.

"I will hold you to your word." He put Kagome carefully in her arms. Sango watched carefully as his emotionless mask slipped back into place. His beast was still present, she could tell with the rings of red in his eyes.

"Arigato," she thanked him. It was at that instant that the crippling pain came back with vengeance. He hadn't felt it since the day he cleaned her hands. Everyone watched in terror as he collapsed snarling and writhing in agony. Even Kagome was in pain as she tensed in her sisters arms her once serene face scrunched up.

* * *

Kikyo was on the hunt for the miko and the rest of the tachi with Kagura and Niteiru. Niteiru couldn't believe her beloved papa stuck her with these two losers. The dead priestess with a broken will and her traitorous sister. He even made her share her pet Nyaanko with the clay doll.

"They shouldn't be moving damn it!" Kikyo swore. She was getting frustrated. Finally she was within an inch of having her whole soul back and she couldn't get it because some taiyoukai decided to take the copy cat along on a rampage.

Kagura only agreed to come so that she could look at the situation with her own two eyes. Maybe she'd even be able to help somehow.

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango shouted over the wind.

"I know I feel them, too!" Miroku shouted back. Kagome was with Sango and Kirara. The children had been sent to Sesshomaru's palace. So now it was just them plus Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was sitting on his own but the strain was obvious. Though they couldn't tell half of the strain was due to the emotions swirling in him for the little miko that was in pain even in her deep sleep. _Worry. Sorrow. Anger_. And though he tried not to think it_... Longing_. He refused to admit it no matter what. Now wasn't the time for thoughts such as those anyways.

They landed in Kaede's village and were met with Kaede.

"What has happened to her?" Kaede eyed each of them before letting her eyes settle on Kagome. She was so pale.

"We have no time for your questions, priestess. The dead priestess and Naraku's incarnations are coming," Sesshomaru spoke swiftly and coldly. He took Kagome up and did not miss how her pain seemed to end as he held her. Nor did he miss how her pain restarted when he placed her down on the mat Kaede had prepared.

"We will pray to the tree of ages for aide." She climbed on Kirara with Miroku and they set off.

Sango sat next to her sister for a bit before moving to place a pot on the stove. Sesshomaru sat on the roof keeping guard. As he listened to what was going on in the hut, he couldn't help but wonder about the miko's curse. He only had three clues. _Her heart. Her pain recedes when I hold her and it returns when I let her go. _

**_Makes no sense..._**

_True it is all we have. And without her we can not defeat Naraku. _He tried to convince himself that that was the only reason he cared about her at all.

* * *

Oblivious to the outside world Kagome was lost in her own eternal nightmare. In the darkness shadows took on humanoid forms and began to circle her. They were whispering horrible words to her.

"Nobody wants you," said one faceless shadow.

"Yeah, you useless girl," said another.

"Pathetic!"

"Worthless!"

"She was way better than you were!" As more and more faceless shadow creatures formed the words became worse and worse.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please!" She put her hands over her ears. Everywhere she turned they were there to say more. She ran through them feeling them cling to her.

"You can't escape us." She ran and ran, but they were still there. They were everywhere. She couldn't get away. Kagome collapsed and they pounced. Scratching at her, whipping her, stabbing her. Kagome cried out over and over again.

"No one cares enough to save you," they cackled. "You will forever be ours."

"Somebody please help me!" No matter how much damaged they did to her, no matter how much blood she lost Kagome didn't pass out or die. She wished it would end but she couldn't escape the pain. Then a figure of white light came and the shadows ran and hid. They disappeared. The figure put her on her feet and healed her as he held her close. All to soon he disappeared and she was once again surrounded by the shadows.

* * *

Naraku had been watching them for quite sometime. He too had seen how the miko seem to take strength from the taiyoukai's touch. "NO! She is mine! How dare the wench take comfort in the touch of another!" He threw the glass he was drinking from at a wall. _I wonder... Could he possibly be the one? No it can't be! She is from the future. He isn't to be born for another 5 centuries. Yet the facts can not be denied. No matter he can't resist the curse for ever._

A maniacal laugh sounded throughout the dark palace.

**AN: HEY! Ya'll better REVIEW! Kagome and Sesshomaru are countin on ya'll! The more reviews the better things get.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey! I know I've been like M.I.A. for like evers. School, work, love, life. Go figure. Well I'm back. **

**BTW I just love this chappy and hopefully ya'll will too. Oh and there is a lime/lemon towards the end just F.Y.I.  
**

**Attacked  
**

Kaede looked up into the branches of the Tree of Ages. _My sister used ye for much. Inuyasha was sealed to thee. Kagome comes to thee for comfort_. She could feel Kikyo and the incarnations headed their way and knew they needed to hurry back to the others. _Sesshoumaru is great, but the curse is starting to take it's toll._ She looked up at the tree one last time.

"Houshi we must go." Mikoru nodded and they mounted their horses and raced back.

When they got back, Kirara was next to the door of the hut while Sesshoumaru was sat on the roof. He looked down at them and gave them a short nod. He could feel them approaching. But then one of them disappeared. _Where did she go?_ The dead priestess was gone. Not a trace of her could be found. Not her scent. Not her aura. Not even her spiritual powers could be found. Then Kagura disappeared leaving only Niteiru.

He looked down at the old miko and the houshi. They'd sensed it as well. Something was not right. _This is an ambush._ They had barely thought it before Kagura's blades hit the ground between them causing them all to jump back and dust clouds to fill the air. Sesshoumaru narrowly dodged a sacred arrow as he moved back. He turned and glared at the dead priestess slowly emerging from the clouds. She continuously shot arrows at him forcing him away from the hut. Sesshoumaru didn't miss how she kept glancing back at the hut. **_Miko._** His beast understood that they were after Kagome. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for not moving her to his palace.

While they were distracted Niteiru went into the hut. Her fire cat was instantly upon Kirara attacking her trying to get at her neck. Sango stood in front of her, blocking her way to Kagome. "Move!" She didn't have time for this. Their distraction would only last so long. She eyed the demon slayer carefully. She had to be careful with how she went about doing this. One tiny slip up and they'd be dead meat. _Literally._

"Get out of here!" Sango didn't know what was going on outside. She didn't like how this incarnation was studying everything.

"Sure, but first-" Sango never saw it coming. Niteiru blasted her with negative energy slamming her against the wall of the hut. She walked over to her and looked down at the taijiyas crumbled form. "When my daddy's done with her she'll be nothing but a memory," she whispered sweetly before Sango blacked out. Niteiru turned and looked at the miko. _Why does daddy want you so bad? What makes you so important?_

The girl was pale as a result of the curse that sealed her soul. Her upper body was bandaged where the cursed arrow bursed from her heart. _Only her true love can repair such damage. I wonder what would happen to her soul if she dies before the curse is broken. _Niteiru was almost done making a clone of the miko when she heard a roar from outside.

Outside Kikyo had Sesshoumaru backed into a cave. "I don't know how you're still alive but it won't be long till you're gone." She had her soul collectors restrain him as another wave of pain hit him. "Ahh, yes. I see the curse is still in effect. Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru do you know the key to breaking such a curse?" She laughed as he glared daggers at her. She knew he would not answer her, viewing it as below him. Yet she couldn't careless, taunting him was so much fun. She leaned over his suffering form and whispered so low he could barely hear her, "Only mating a miko can save you."

She simply laughed when he snarled at her. The only true miko he knew was bound by a spell, that may never be broken. Miko's were an extremely rare lot. Sure there were many priestesses but none that he new of were true mikos. Miko's were the essense of nature itself put in human form. They were the balance of light and dark; pure goodness. But priestesses, those foul lot. They were pure light. All good, but also all the evil. They'd tried to mimic the ways of the mikos and many failed becoming what many loved to call "dark priestesses". Aside from that he would never stoop so low as to force a woman to mate him simply for the sake of saving his life. Another wave of excruciating pain hit him and he let out a soul shaking roar. He'd had enough of this.

The sheer force of his roar scent the dead priestess flying knocking Kagura out of the sky. Niteiru sent a clone of Sango out to ceck on the situation. She was shocked when the dog demon tore the clone to shreds. He knew the slayer would not have left the side of her sister until given the all clear.

* * *

From far away Inuyasha heard the roar he recognized to be that of an inuyoukai. _A very pissed one at that. _Luckily it was in the opposite direction of where he'd seen Kikyo go. But now he was curious as to what was going on. It must have been a major battle. Such a roar could be heard from all over the land. Getting up he decided to go investigate even knowing it was none of his business.

* * *

In his chambers, Naraku watched the raging battle with two views. One showing him what was occurring outside the hut. While the other showed him what was occuring inside. Everything was going well. Kagura staving off the spiritual pair with attacks from the air. And Kikyo leading the great taiyoukai away from the hut. Inside Niteiru quickly disposed of the slayer. Internally he wondered where the fox kit was hiding. In fact he couldn't find the kappa, the lords ward, or the dragon either. He could not afford to have any loose ends. He watched as Niteiru started creating the clone of the miko taking great care to mimic her done to the last detail. But her work was shattered when the taiyoukai let loose that vicious sound and he was once again forced to notice how even deeply asleep under the control of the spell the sleeping miko responded to him. _No he will not have her. _The hanyou snarled in his mind. He'd heard what Kikyo had told him and he watched as even under crippling pain the taiyoukai managed to thwart both the wind witch and the dead priestess. He watched as the taiyoukai and the fire neko destroyed the clones Niteiru sent after them.

* * *

Miroku and Kaede were finally given an opening to go check on the girls. Making quick work of Niteiru by sealing her with his sacred sutras Miroku went to check on his beloved Sango. Her shoulder had been dislocated and her leg was broken. Kaede checked over Kagome noticing the shattered pieces of clay that lay next to the mat. After chasing Kikyo and Kagura off, Sesshomaru left Kirara to search for them just in case. He did not notice Kagura hiding behind the hut. She bended the air around her to make sure her scent did not travel. She could feel her sister on the other side. Unbeknowst to the occupants of the hut Niteiru was wearing a charm that nutralized spiritual powers. This mission was a failure. The dead priestess had deserted them and would have to deal with what ever punishment Naraku saw fit to give her later. At Sesshoumaru's growl everyone cleared the way to Kagome. With a flick of his wrist towards the fire the illusion shattered to reveal the missing pack members.

"Jaken, Ah-Un. Stand watch." Sesshoumaru sat beside the miko and felt instant relief in his suffering. Kagura chose then to act. With a blast of power she and her sister escaped leaving a gaping hole in the side of the hut. Jaken and Ah-Un took off after them and Kirara joined in when she saw feather pass over her head.

* * *

Kikyo had finally escaped. Thankful the fire cat had been distracted she did not notice when Naraku snuck up behind her until she felt his tentacles wrap around her. "Now, now my pet. It seems that you are in need of discipline." Those words filled her with fear for she knew exactly what he would do. When he had given her a new body that could feel he'd also made it so that she'd be in constant need of his attentions. That had cut the number of souls she need to sustain her body in half. But now he was going to torture her. She'd never displeased him to the degree where he'd resort to this punishment and she feared she wouldn't take it well. Even knowing this she could feel her body body heat up and become wet.

.::Start Lemon::.

She watched as he set up a barrier around their clearing. Anyone that passed through the barrier and wasn't under his control wouldn't notice them. She watched as Kagura dropped her sister off. Niteiru took one look at her father's nude form as he gazed at her with lust clouded eyes and knew what he wanted. Kikyo was pulled flushed against his nude form. She whimpered when her legs were parted by a tentacle and he ground his erection into her awaiting heat.

"Daddy," came the demure voice of his creation. His sick twisted mind found her need to refer to him as her father very arousing. In a way she was his daughter and the sheer wrongness of this had him panting. He watched as she removed her clothes.

"Remove her clothing, Niteiru and bind her to this tree." He watched as the girl did as she was told.

"Now, watch Kikyo as daddy takes me and not you," Niteiru smiled an evil smile. Instantly she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. It did not hurt her because she was made for this. For him to do as he pleased with her body. She moaned as Naraku assaulted her breasts suckling on them viciously not minding his fangs. Kikyo was forced to watch as he trailed his hands all over her. Then he'd pulled the girl into a sitting position on his lap. Kikyo watched as he trailed his hands south inserting two fingers into his creation.

Naraku groaned at her tightness. He had yet to use her for this purpose and wondered why he had waited so long. By now Kikyo was dripping writhing where she bound to the tree ignoring how the bark bit into her skin. She watched as Niteiru began to ride his thrusting fingers. "Don't you wish this was you Kikyo. Receiving pleasure from your master not punishment." Kikyo could only moan. She watched as the girl came soaking his fingers. She screamed when he'd inserted a tentacle into her living clay body. He gave shallow thrust adding to her torture.

By now her entire was burning with the lust that threatened to destroy it. It felt as if she was walking on the sun. She watched he settled the girl over his engorged length. Niteiru knew what was coming and chose not to wait for her master. She forced her self down and screamed when her hymen was torn. Naraku didn't even let her get use to the intrusion he just laid back and started moving her on his length at an inhuman speed. Kikyo was in great pain as he worked her body up but never let her release. She watched as his length slid out of Niteiru's body glistening only to disappear again. Niteiru cam several times and reveled in the way her body was stretched. All too soon for her tastes he came and his seed coated her womb. He made her come one last time and watched as she passed out.

He threw her body to the side and let Kikyo loose. "Clean it," he ordered her. He loved her whimpering. The great Kikyo mine at last. The submissive bitch she was meant to be. His thoughts were cut off when she started. Knowing she couldn't take much more of this not being ready to dispose of her. He through her body down and took her savagely. He did not feel the need to prolong this having had his needs satisfied by Niteiru. He relished in the scent of her tainted virgin blood. It did not take long for Kikyo to cum but he staved off his own release.

"You will never screw up again. Never betray me again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, milord."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yeah as you can more than likely tell by now, I REALLY DON'T LIKE KIKYO. I think she and Naraku are perfect for each other. BTW the point of the ending scene of the last chapter was to put emphasis on how sick and twisted Naraku's mind is. **_**Disturbed bastard. **_**Oh and I am so glad the school seasons almost over cuz that means more updates. YEAH! It is safe to say that I've got my writing mojo back and all. I'm getting myself back together and I feel great.**

**Awakened**

Inuyasha arrived to the village of Edo sometime after the battle. He instantly recognized Kagura's work. He could scent his brother and his pack in the area. _What's going on?_ He went to the hut and took a peak inside. It was only Kaede, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru in there. Kagome's head was resting in his half-brothers lap. She looked too deathly pale for him to believe she was simply sleeping. Sango's leg was in that cast thingy Kagome taught them how to make. Sesshoumaru himself seemed to be unconscious. Kaede seemed to be resting.

There was a barrier around the hut. Inuyasha touched it hoping it would not hurt him. To his surprise it didn't. He stuck his hand through it and realized it would let him pass. He went to Kagome weary of the taiyoukai. He wanted to check on her. He never meant her any real harm but he couldn't help it that last time he saw her. He was so hurt then and he couldn't think clearly. Then something in him snapped.

He brushed the bangs from her forehead but quickly withdrew his hand. She was ice cold. How could this have happened? Then like nightmare long forgotten he remembered when Kikyo shot an arrow that Kagome's body had absorbed. That was seconds before he'd blacked out. With a look of horror he backed away.

_No. Kikyo wouldn't. That was a nightmare I'm sure of it. _But his body mind and soul filled with dread. No matter how hard he tried. He knew deep down inside that it was true.

"You are bewitched, lad. Your feelings toward Kikyo did this to you," Kaede spoke up. She'd been awake ever since he entered her barrier. None with ill will towards them were allowed with-in its perimeter. It would seem that everyone's assumption of Inuyasha betraying them had been off.

Inuyasha was startled and turned to face the old priestess. He should not have turned his back on Sesshoumaru. The demon lords hand shot up and wrapped itself around his throat.

"You would do well not to trespass boy." His voice was that of two people. His beast was rising to the surface despite the pain it caused him. The damned curse would not let him access any of his powers without pain. He couldn't even share control with his beast.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the lad was not himself. He would have never betrayed his pack if not for the spell. I can still see the threads around him." Kaede intervened not for the boys sake but for Kagome. She may not have had romantic interests in him anymore, but Kaede knew the girl still loved him like family. "He means no harm. The barrier would not have let him in if he did."

The taiyoukai calmed himself a bit with that information in mind. No, he did not forgive the foolish half breed but he would not take the mutts life... yet.

"Thank you, Kaede," rasped Inuyasha when he was let go.

"Aye, lad I did it not for you, but for the lass. Even with her soul sealed, it would hurt her greatly to find that you were harmed or worse," Kaede sighed. "Judging from your reaction to her current state you know nothing of the curse Kikyo placed on Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He felt horrible about all this. Kagome had been nothing but kind and supportive throughout their journey and this is what she got for it. "I... I didn't know. I never imagined she would do something like this."

"So you know nothing of the curse she put on this Sesshoumaru?" He eyed his brother carefully. He could scent nothing off about him, and his senses were off due to Kikyo's curse.

"No." Just then Miroku and Sango strode in. The herbs they'd been carrying tumbled to the floor.

"You!" Came Sango's accusing shout. She took out her sword knowing the hut was too small for her boomer rang. Miroku pulled out sutra's. They were ready to make him pay for the heart ache that he'd caused.

"Stop this," growled out Sesshoumaru. This was getting them no where. He could tell that he and the miko did not have much time left. He'd been under this curse for nearly a month now. She may have been asleep only for a few days but if Naraku's forces were making efforts to take her away, there may be something more to her curse than they knew about. "Sit down all of you. With the half breed here maybe we'll find something more of the situation."

They all did as he ordered. As they each presented their views of what happened to the group Inuyasha started thinking.

"Hey wait. I think I can help," he whispered. They all turned to him.

"Speak, half breed."

"Your curse, I've heard of before. It was a while back. It was Tsubaki's signature thing when dealing with demons and well Kagome's curse sounds like something from one of those fairytales she was always babbling to Shippo."

Sango and Kaede's eyes widened. "Aye, the lad be speaking truth. His words have struck a memory. It was a few years before her demise. Tsubaki and Kikyo had been called in by a village to take care of a demon problem. The villagers had excepted my sisters help and for a while things went well. Then sometime after she left the problem grew upon them ten fold. The second time they wanted more than protection. They wanted revenge. They wanted to curse the demons and make them suffer. Kikyo refused saying that vengeance was not the way of a miko. So they called in Tsubaki and she'd destroyed them all by a curse. Yet the last demon, the one that led them all would not be tamed by her smaller curses. So she'd cursed him with the miko's blood curse."

"The witch said the only cure was to mate with a miko. She said nothing of miko's blood," growled the taiyoukai.

"Aye, that be only part of it. Before the mating ye must have a drink of miko's blood at the rising and setting of the sun for a week. Without it ye would not have the strength to mate her. The curse feeds off thine youki. When the demon heard of this he would not believe it. He'd gone on a rampage and raped many demon onnas. When the curse only strengthened he'd gone and started raping human onnas as well but none could break the curse. There were no true mikos then. He'd past on a month after he'd been cursed." She gave Sesshoumaru a severe look with her one eye. "Ye have but days left, milord. Only Kagome can break this curse."

"No!" Inuyasha snarled. He knew there was no chance of Kagome taking him back. If he couldn't have Kagome then neither could Sesshoumaru. Instantly he was frozen to the spot by one of Miroku's sacred sutras.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. You forget that Kagome herself is under a curse, one that she may never wake from. Sango, do you know the story Inuyasha spoke of?" Miroku spoke in his ever calm voice, on the inside he was nothing but turmoil. Even is they could wake Kagome how could they ask her to mate with the taiyoukai. She didn't love him and inuyoukai's mated for life. This was one serious knot Naraku had put them in.

"Yes, I don't know the end of it though. Shippo and Rin could tell you the story in detail. They adored that story." Sango spoke up and as if summoned in came Shippo and Rin. They'd been with the other village children to relax after the attack. Everyone turned and gave them expectant looks.

"Wa... wa... what's going on?" Shippo sputtered, nervous under the pressure of the group gaze.

"Shippo, Rin could you tell us how the sleeping princess woke?" Sango spoke softly trying not to scare them any more than they were. Immediately, Rin gave a high pitched squeal and ran to Sango.

"Her true love, Prince Charming, came and kissed her and she woke up. They got married and lived happily ever after," she squealed already the wheels in her head began to turn. She ran to her father figure mindful of the sleeping miko. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to kiss Kagome mama and wake her up from the evil ladies curse? Then Rin will have a mommy and a brother!" She hugged him oblivious to everyone gawking at her.

"Mama's gonna wake up?" Shippo looked afraid to be hopeful. What if it didn't work? What if it did? Then he'd have Sesshoumaru for a father and Rin for a sister. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru wake my mommy up," he wailed.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take much more of this. "Jaken take them outside." Once they were gone, Sango spoke up.

"Please, try it Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango whispered. She'd just remembered the conversation she and Kagome on that night that seemed to be an eternity ago.

"What? There's no way he her "true love". He's a cold hearted bastard and he hates humans." Inuyasha's out burst shocked everyone. They did not realize that in the children's outburst they accidently knocked the sutra off of him.

"You don't know that Inuyasha. You weren't here! You don't see the comfort she takes from his presence. And don't you dare suggest you're her true love," Sango shouted back. She couldn't take this. There was hope for her sister and the hanyou was being a jealous prick. In their arguing they did not notice Sesshoumaru get up with Kagome in his arms until they heard the swishing of the curtain to the hut. Sango went out after him. Sesshoumaru stopped when he scented her tears and she spoke.

"Please, try it. I remember a conversation we'd had and she does have some feelings for you. Please, you're our only hope," she sobbed out. Sesshoumaru could not keep the shock off his face as he looked down at the miko in his arms. He started walking again and didn't stop until he reached the tree of ages.

_**Miko... Save her... She can save us.**_

_She's beautiful. She is the only woman to have shown that she cares for me._

_**She's strong. She will be good mother for pups.**_

But Sesshoumaru was afraid. What if it didn't work?

_**Just try. **_With that final push from his beast Sesshoumaru bent his head forward and pressed his lips to hers. The instant their lips met, bright light exploded from her body and engulfed them both. Slowly she started to respond to him. Sesshoumaru's beast howled his happiness as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. When he pulled away, Sesshoumaru was glad to see the light returning to her eyes.

"My heart, Sesshoumaru," she whispered lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Decoy**

Kagome looked up into those citrine eyes. _He saved me. _He had been the being of light protecting her from her demons while her soul was sealed away. She sat up in his arms as he held her with a gentleness that surprised them both. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She remained perfectly still as Sesshoumaru rearranged himself that so they'd both be comfortable as he held her close. Once they settled with Sesshoumaru's arms over hers as she sat in his lap she spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered not taking her eyes off the sight of their skin so close together. "So I guess the cats out the bag. Now you know how I feel, what I tried to hide from even myself, no doubt about it. I understand that you could never care about let alone love someone like me."

Sesshoumaru's beast whimpered in his head. _**Not true.**_

_We have a week to make her see. _Sesshoumaru sighed knowing he had a long way to go in such little time. Knowing the others would come searching he decided they should go. He let go of her and stood up gracefully.

"Come," he said in voice she hadn't heard in a while. Noting it was just as cold as ever she sighed. _He really doesn't care._ She moved to stand but she was barely off the ground when he legs gave out under her weight. Realizing she would not be able to walk on her own for quite sometime Sesshoumaru picked her up. He gave her a stern look to stop any protests she may have had. Sighing Kagome snuggled into his embrace.

Upon entering the hut Sesshoumaru ignored all the stares and went straight to Sango and Kaede. "Kagome can not walk yet."

"What!?! What'd you do to her you bastard!?!" Inuyasha was livid. It wasn't fair. How could she fall in love with _him _of all people?

"He didn't do anything to me," Kagome mumbled from her place in his arms. "I haven't used my legs in a while so they can't support my weight." She realized back in the forest that she couldn't speak very loudly either.

"Mama!" The two children had followed Sesshoumaru into the hut when they saw him carrying Kagome bridal style. Not caring about the possible repercussions of their actions both jumped onto the taiyoukai trying to get closer to their adoptive mother. Weak from the curse he stumbled for only a second before he took action. They ended up with kids sitting in Kagome's lap as she sat in is lap. The three cried silently as Sesshoumaru held them.

Everyone looked on in silence until the crying turned to mere sniffles. They all except Inuyasha thanked him for saving Kagome. Looking at him Kagome wasn't surprised to see the same gold mask in place just as she remembered him. She was going to say something when her stomach rumbled.

"The miko requires food," he drawled out. Immediately they set out to have a meal ready for Kagome. For Kagome, it was nice to have everyone paying so much attention to her and not have to do the work. In no time they'd set a full meal in front of her. It all looked great and she was starving but she couldn't move her arms to well to feed herself. Realizing her dilemma the kids came up with an idea.

"Kagome-mama you won't have to do ANYTHING," Rin squealed.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you the way you usually take care of us," Shippo piped up. And so they went about doing exactly that. It took some time but eventually she was able to get over her stomach cramps caused by the amount of time her body went without food. When Kagome had to go use the extremities she absolutely refused to let Sesshoumaru take her much to his beasts discontentment and Sango and Kaede ended up taking her. By then end of the day she could move a bit on her own. She had to have something or someone to lean on but Sesshoumaru was content to aid her.

That evening he asked her to come out to the meadow with him. "Sure," she said as she struggled to get up. Not giving her much of a warning he picked her up. He had to talk to her and soon. After they lef Inuyasha sensed Kikyo summoning him. Knowing he'd have to confront her eventually he went to where he could sense her presence. He closed his eyes and willed away the emotions threatening to over take him. The grief, the sorrow, the shame, the anger. _How could she? I loved her. I trusted her. _Finally unsheathing Tessaiga he was poised for attack.

_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me_

Suddenly it was like a barrier just dropped and a new scent entered the area. _Naraku. _"Kukuku. Inuyasha it would seem that you've out lived your usefulness." Naraku appeared in front of him looking far too peeved for someone who was about to destroy one of their biggest enemies. _Something's not right. Where's Kikyo? Did a plan of his fail? _

"Inuyasha," came the sultry voice of the woman he'd once been in love with. He barely turned his body wanting to keep Naraku in his sight. He said nothing as he saw that she was no longer wearing her miko's uniform. Instead she was dressed like the evil whore he now knew her to be. Her kimono was black and purple and far too revealing for any decent woman let alone a miko to wear.

"Ah, Kikyo. Darling is there anything you'd like to say to him?" He sounded so smug. Kikyo gave a slight nod and looked Inuyasha straight in his eyes.

"You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you my little hanyou. Now, now don't look so blue, you should've seen right through it. But then again you're just so stupid," she cackled as Inuyasha swung to attack, but something happened. He couldn't move, couldn't attack. He couldn't hurt Kikyo.

"Ha, see what happens when you live your life inside a dream. While time is changing everything forgetting all the memories. When I was revived I was forced into you just cause you're into me. But don't worry, it's never too late. When I'm gone you won't remember a thing. I can't stay and you know I won't wait." Then she disappeared. She moved too fast for him and ended up right behind him. Shoving an arrow straight through his left chest where she thought his heart to be. She leaned in and whispered something in his ears, "I was gone from the very first day."

The pain of his wound couldn't compare the pain those words caused him. With a vicious snarl he moved away from her. She laughed a shrill maniacal laugh. "I was using you, my little decoy and I'm not sorry at all." The words echoed in his head. _Not sorry at all, not sorry. No. _"I won't be sorry at all." _Not sorry at all, not sorry. No. _"I'd do it over again." She and Naraku laughed maniacally as they disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

**AN: I chose to use Decoy by Paramore for this chapter. The words spoken by Kikyo were an edited version of the lyrics. Hope you liked it. Reviews very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naraku was furious. His plans were ruined. How was he to know Sesshoumaru was her true love? How could it have been possible? Her true love shouldn't have been born for another couple hundred years. _Unless…_ Now that he thought about it. It was highly possible. He was a powerful inuyoukai after all. It was possible that he would have lived long enough to meet her in the future. This made Naraku even more furious. If that was the case, all he'd managed to do was push them together faster.

Sesshoumaru had been in the process of telling Kagome everything that'd happened while she was sleeping, when they both felt it, the dropping of a barrier and with that came the scent of Inuyasha's blood, Naraku, and Kikyo. Kagome could feel that something was terribly wrong and she looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he held her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said in an askance tone. He looked back at her wincing internally. He didn't want her sounding so hesitant around him or using his title, but that was a matter to be dealt with at a later point in time. "Something feels really wrong. We should go investigate. Please?" Her voice was still weak and she still needed his support to stand, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Hn," he replied as he picked her up and put her on his back. They rushed to the place where he could smell Inuyasha's blood. The sight that greeted them was not one they ever expected. Inuyasha lay there on the ground gasping for breath in a puddle of his own blood with an arrow through his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed shrilly. The sight before her damn near tore her heart apart. He was like a brother to her and there he lay dying. Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother. The arrow carried Kikyo's scent and it confirmed what he had begun to think. _Inuyasha is not who we originally thought him to be. _He walked over and inspected his brothers wound.

"They attempted to get his heart. He is lucky. This is a grave wound and had we gotten here later he'd surely be gone from this world," he spoke to Kagome quietly. He was loathe to help his brother, but he could not stand the broken sobs of his miko.

"They did get his heart," she wailed. "Don't you see."

"What I see is an arrow through the chest where his heart would more than likely have been if he were not of Taishio blood," Sesshoumaru said in a low drawl. He didn't want anyone else to hear him. "Kagome a barrier like the one you'd had up before would be wise now." Too shocked that he'd used her name again, she dazedly did as she was told. When he felt the protection of her barrier, he continued with what he had to say.

_**She must know if she is to be our mate. **_Sesshoumaru agreed with his beast. It would show her that he trusted her. "Kagome in the line of Tashio there are many biological adaptations in those that are born of our blood. One of them is that our hearts are in the right chest cavity rather than the left." He checked the wound again he'd seen many arrow wounds and this one didn't look like he'd been shot but more like she had gotten up close and stabbed him like with a dagger. "We can't move him with the arrow in him. We have to take it out and quickly." She nodded. She watched with tears in her eyes as he made quick work of the arrow. As he bent to pick up his brother, he instructed her to climb on his back.

In no time they were back at the hut. Kagome was quick to help Kaede with Inuyasha. Sango was a bit hesitant. She wanted him to suffer for what he'd done but she didn't want him to die. _Well, he's unconscious so he isn't suffering now. _She sighed as she raced to get some water. When she returned Miroku was checking Inuyasha.

"She cursed him," he announced. Everyone turned sharply and honed their senses on him. "From what I can sense it's a spell that used his feelings for her to make him act as she would have him act whenever she invoked it."

"Like he wouldn't have done that on his own," Sango sneered. Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"He speaks truth," he drawled out then turned to Kagome. "I'd sensed that she cast a spell on the half breed the day you saw them in the forest." He hoped she wouldn't be upset with him for spying on her. Kagome's mind was far from such a thought though. _That day, he was trying to tell me. He truly didn't know what was going on. _She felt tears well in her eyes. Sesshoumaru scented her tears and thought exactly what she did.

_**That wench will pay!**_

Sesshoumaru spent all night awake watching Kagome, who refused to sleep without seeing Inuyasha wake first. Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life felt true jealousy. With Tessiaga he simply liked picking on Inuyasha, but this was different.

_**Even after all he has done to her. **_

_Yes, she is a very forgiving person but it is one of her charms. _Sesshoumaru sighed in his head only the tiniest glimmers of love showing in his eyes. It was nearly dawn when the hanyou finally stirred.

"Ughn," he groaned. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at his pained sound. Sesshoumaru let loose a low growl meant to soothe her and started rubbing circles on her back. "Ka-Go-Me," rasped Inuyasha. He would know her presence anywhere even if the rest was a little fuzzy. Slowly his senses came back to him and he recognized Sesshoumaru's presence and it all came crashing down on him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's curses, Kikyo's betraying him with Naraku, all of it and in that instant he felt his soul shatter. Noticing a change in him Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft and questioning. She could sense that something was terribly wrong. "Inu…yasha?" She tried again with still no response. She wanted to help him but her mobility was still rather limited. Sensing her distress, Sesshoumaru helped her up. He woke the monk knowing that he'd be the most helpful in the situation.

Miroku helped Inuyasha sit up and gave him a quick check up. "He's fine physically, but I also sense this terribly wrong thing that you speak of Kagome and I am sure Sesshoumaru-sama senses it as well." He looked at the taiyoukai who gave a curt nod.

"Do something," she pleaded. Inuyasha didn't deserve this. No one did. Time after time something bad happened to him and her heart grieved for him. _Will he never have a chance to be happy?_

Sesshoumaru was as awed by her compassion as his beast was envious. He soothed her as they watched Miroku work. His beast was off in a corner of their mind sulking. Sesshoumaru's more logical half knew that this would not do. Now more than ever they had to be united. _For her. _Something hit him on the heels of that thought.

_We were fated for one another. _He could feel the truth of it as it resonated through his entire being; heart, mind, soul, and body. His beast started to calm and was following this train of thought. He remembered Rin's words then. _Her true love prince charming… _If memory served well (and he Lord Sesshoumaru had excellent memory) in the times he'd heard the story being told he'd noticed that the prince and princess didn't even know each other.

_**Like Us. **_Yet the second their lips met they connected. _Their souls connected. _Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko in his arms as he felt a feeling of warmth fill him and he they knew. _**This is love. **_His old self would have scoffed at such a notion but that youkai was long gone.

Kagome looked at him having felt a major shift in his aura. Their eyes locked and something passed between them. Sesshoumaru could feel the curse entering its last stages even as this warmth spread through him and sighed internally. _It's now or never._

"Monk, Kagome and I will be… out," he said as he stood with her in his arms. "I expect a full report when we return." He grabbed her bag and took her to a near by hot springs and sat her down. He started from the beginning even though they'd gotten half through the story earlier. He didn't leave out anything making sure that she had all the information she needed. Once he was done, his heart was racing as he gave her time to process the information.

He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes letting his mask fall so that she could see all of him. The effects brought on by the curse, his fear of rejection, his hope, his love for her, all of it was there in plain sight. "Would you, Kagome Higurashi, become my mate?"

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself. "You know, when we first met we weren't on very good terms. I mean you tried to kill me for kami's sake." Sesshoumaru felt his heart plummet at those words and the pain doubled. He only had one day left now. "Then the day before this whole mess started Sango and I were in the springs talking and she tried to think of who was the person for me. I rejected every name she called, but it came to your name I just couldn't bring myself to say no. And you wanna know something else?" She didn't even give him the chance to answer. "The whole time I was asleep I was trapped in a nightmare. These shadows kept coming to attack me, but a figure of white light would come to save me and I felt content. Do you know who it was?"

Sesshoumaru was in shock and was afraid to hope. He was speechless and all he could do was look into her eyes seeing the truth of her words. "It was you. I know it was. I trust you, Sesshoumaru, with my life. Yes, I will become your mate." But her words feel on death ears as the curse took its toll.

Sesshoumaru snarled out in pain and tossed her in his pain induced rage. Kagome could look on in horror as the regal lord was reduced to thrashing about in pain. Sesshoumaru heard her words but he was too far gone to give her the reaction he wanted to give. He wanted to tell her to run, afraid that he might harm her in some way while he was in this state, but he couldn't even do that. His beast was rattling in its cage as shadow creatures attacked him as well. They watched on in horror as Kagome moved closer to him trying to find a way to help.

_**No stay away. **_They shouted, but it only came out as a guttural snarl. Kagome had tears streaming down her face. She knew that this was the effect of the curse, but for the life of her she was too scared to be able to think straight enough to remember what he'd told the cure was. "Please, don't take him away from me," she sobbed over and over as she racked her brain for the cure.

His arm slashed through the air once she was within touching distance. Pain shot through her as her shredded shirt fell to reveal her body with five lines of blood. Sesshoumaru let out an Earth shattering roar as the pain intensified at the scent of her blood. Kagome looked down at her self and something clicked at the sight of her blood running profusely over her body. She once again approached him, being more cautious this time.

"It's okay Sessho," she whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay." She got close to him and wrapped her arms around him. Even as he continued to thrash about she held on and ended up being thrashed about as well. She started to sing then with the tears running down her face and the bleeding didn't seem to want to stop.

"Not thinkin' bout tomorrow  
Couldn't catch it if I tried  
World is spinning too fast  
So I'll wait 'til it comes to me

I am you  
You are me  
We are one  
Take me in your arms  
And flow through me  
I'll flow through you." She sang her heart out as he thrashed about. _Please, help me help him. I can't lose him._

"Steal my breath away  
Cause I'm so moved by you  
Deeper than I ever thought  
Was possible, was possible, it's everything, oh

Difference between me and you  
It's all in where your heart lies  
And every day's another chance  
So let's get it right" The song was filling his entire being and he knew without a doubt that they could make it through this. Though his spirit knew this his mind and body still only recognized the searing pain.

"I am you  
You are me  
We are one  
Take me in your arms  
And flow through me  
I'll flow through you" She brought his thrashing head to hers and kissed him. "Trust me Sesshoumaru," she said never losing the melody of the song.

"Did you lose yourself out there  
Did you lose faith and give up  
Don't turn away and hide yourself

Cause there's a friend to make along the way  
We are the heartbeat and our souls speak  
And all the beauty I have ever dreamed  
Is right here in front of me, oh" She dipped a finger in the rivulets of her blood and brought it to his lips. He latched on to it and sucked like a new born babe. Slowly she brought him to the wounds and praiyed that this would work. As he licked the wounds drinking his fill of her blood the pain lessened until it was almost none existent but he felt exhausted and drained of all energy.

"Is right here in front of me, oh  
I am you  
And you are me  
We are one  
Take me in your arms  
And flow through me  
I'll flow through you," Kagome ended her song and laid his head on her lap. The loss of blood and emotional roller coast made it so that she too was in a weakened state. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness she saw Sango's shocked face as she appeared in the clearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: *peeking out from behind wall and pushing fanfic update forward* Here's the update. Don't hurt me. **

Sesshoumaru woke up the second the others tried to take Kagome from his arms. Sango and Miroku backed away slowly as he snarled. He scented Kagome's blood as everything came rushing back to him. Horror filled him and showed on his regal features. _What has this Sesshoumaru done? _He looked down at Kagome's bleeding form. The slashes were deep and ran from her left shoulder to her right hip. He scented his own poison and his horror grew tenfold.

He began lapping at the wounds again; only these were more controlled strokes of his tongue. Each contact brought on flash backs of what'd happened. Mentally, shaking himself Sesshoumaru focused on the task at hand. His saliva would neutralize the poison and heal the wounds. _But the scars will remain. _His let out an anguished whine. _**We hurt miko. **_Yes, they'd done this to her. Their strength had been turned against them and used to bring harm upon her. He pulled away from her.

_**Almost killed miko.**_

_Hn. Foolish miko. You should not have placed yourself in harm's way. _He brushed her bangs away from her forehead. He was in pain again, but this pain wasn't the same. It was a pain deep in his soul. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get past the fact that he'd done this to her by his own claws and poison. And still he knew her love for him would not fail.

_My Kagome… This Sesshoumaru is not worthy to call you by such a title._

Someone cleared their throat. Sesshoumaru's mask slid back into place as he took in the worried and shocked faces, only the children were missing. He thanked the kami's. _Pups should never be exposed to such things. _He cast another solemn look on Kagome's face and knew there was still much to do. After all, the poison was in her system now. As if on cue Kagome began to shiver and broke out in a cold sweat.

"Jaken, retrieve Aki. Have her bring supplies for the miko and the pack," he ordered the toad.

"Hai," Jaken squawked. He would have the hurry as he scampered along.

"I'll carry her t he hot springs," Sango offered. She knew that they needed all the help they could get now. She wasn't too sure that the beast be able to handle Miroku carrying Kagome. _They are technically courting now and courting youkai have __**very**__ competitive tendencies. _When the tai nodded, she bent to lift her sister noticing her shallow breaths. _Kagome…_ She sighed as her sister's dead weight filled her arms. _Will I ever be as strong as you? _She gasped when she arrived at the hot spring. Inuyasha was just then placing Kagome's supplies down. He kept his face turned away and ears flat to his head.

"I figured I'd make things easier on you guys by bringing her stuff here. I cleared the area and I'll keep guard that's okay with you guys." His tone while as gruff as always was uncharacteristically solemn. Everyone watched through weary eyes as he picked up a few bottles and approached his half brother. Miroku moved to stand between them. He gave his friend an apologetic look. _I never thought I'd see this day. _Inuyasha sighed understanding what was going on. He had attacked the couple once before and it was partly his fault that things were this way.

Trying to keep his upset controlled, he spoke to Sesshoumaru. "Thisis her favorite soap. These are for her hair. One of them she calls shampoo. The other is conditioner. Her clothes are in that bag over there." He stood there and waited to be dismissed. _I did this to myself._

"Hn," came his half-brother's reply. Sesshoumaru knew his brother was pushing his body and should have been resting. "Go and rest Inuyasha." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He'd doubted that they'd let him keep guard, but he been told to rest AND Sesshoumaru sounded like he actually cared about his health. He nodded and walked towards Kaede's hut.

"Lady Sango, this Sesshoumaru requests that you take care of Inuyasha's wounds." He dismissed her then and carefully set Kagome in the water. He undressed and got in. He thoroughly cleansed her of all the blood. He checked on the scars and found that they were healing quite nicely. She would bare maroon stripes just like him. This thought brought up opposing feelings. _**Beautiful. **_Sesshoumaru growled at his beast.

_We hurt her, our miko. How can you see the evidence of such a crime as beautiful? _His beast whimpered in response. Kagome began to groan then, signaling her approach to wakefulness. Her features filled with pain as she opened her eyes. Turning those chocolate pools on him, she attempted to move. When she could not she tried to speak.

Sesshoumaru took her into his arms then. "Shh, sleep precious miko. The poisons effects shall be easier to take if you are not conscious." She struggled even harder to speak then. Sesshoumaru could tell she was no longer cold. He could feel her temperature rising steadily.

"I can't go back," Kagome's weak voice startled him. "The shadows are there. They're back." She spoke through shallow gasping breaths. "Please. Please, don't make me go back." She couldn't take the thought of going back to that nightmare. She would much rather take the physical pain. Sighing Sesshoumaru dressed them and took her to the hut. He was in time to see the newly bandaged Inuyasha leaving. The hanyou cast the pair an undecipherable look before disappearing into the forest.

**(^_^)**

Hopping over tree tops, Inuyasha's body howled in pain. His eyes stung with unshed tears, but he would cry at least not yet. _First, Kikyo. Then, Kagome. To top it all off Sesshoumaru is being… __**nice. **_It took losing the love of his life to his half-brother for things to change for the better between them. But it hurt so much. He reached the river and began to walk along it.

"Keh, I'll never trust, never feel, never love again. With just this bitter taste in mind I will live. They always say true love is all you need, but when true love is gone can we go on? They say true love would never leave, but my true love is gone and I can't go on." He let out an anguished cry as he punched a nearby tree.

"Hn, Lord Inuyasha." He whirled at the sound of the female voice. He gasped as he took in the sight of her. She had chestnut brown hair pinned back from her small delicate face to reveal elfin ears. Her skin held an olive tone that her simple pink kimono complimented. Her smile revealed fangs and a kindness he did not feel he deserved. She was tall for a woman and lean with curves. Her chest was neither large nor small. _Beautiful._

"Who are you?"

"I am Aki, a servant in the western palace. My brother Saka and I were on our way to Lord Sesshoumaru when I heard you. He went on ahead and I came to investigate."

"Keh, well, now you know. So leave me alone," he said in his gruff tone. He was not prepared for it when her face fell and her eyes began to water. He was instantly contrite. "Argh, don't cry. I'm sorry." He approached her slowly. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just that… Thing's haven't been at their best lately," he spoke in a low voice with his ears to his head. He truly felt bad for hurting her feelings. _ Why can't I be a better person?_

"I believe you are fine the way you are." She walked up to him and took his hand in hers and dragged him along with her. "Come we must return to Lord Sesshoumaru." She kept her face turned from his so that he would not see the blush the colored her cheeks as she held his hand in hers. Likewise, Inuyasha was glad that she could not see the blush on his face.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. One Week

**One Week**

When Aki and Inuyasha arrived in the hut, they found everyone in the hut panicking. Sesshomaru sat against a wall with a pained grimace on his face while he held Kagome who was convulsing in his arms.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha shouted as Sango and Miroku rushed around. It was Aki who answered as she went into action.

"The poison. Her body is fighting attempting to fight it off. The pain of it is sending her into convulsions." He watched as she placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. "She needs a cool cloth. How long has she been convulsing?" Sango handed her the cool cloth as Miroku checked Kagome's watch.

"Nearly two minutes," he answered. Now that everything was a little quieter and organized they could hear Sesshomaru whining and whimpering. When Kagome stopped shaking Inuyasha realized she was awake and aware. He watched Sesshomaru nuzzle the tense miko.

"Will you sleep now, miko? Surely, this is worse than a nightmare." Sesshomaru's voice was a gentle thrumming as he instinctive worked to soothe her. Kagome gave the barest shake of her head. She spoke so low only the youkai could hear her.

"It hurts so bad, Sesshomaru-sama, but you're here with me. I know you won't let anything happen to me and that helps me through it," she whispered. Obediently, she drank the water Sango put to her lips. It was obvious to all that even those small movements hurt her. "When I sleep, I don't dream. Those monsters they keep trying to pull me back into that other realm. They torture me and I'm not strong enough to fight them. Please don't send me back." She started crying then.

"Shh," Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "You will not be alone." He and his beast fought against the power of the curse. He spread his youki and pushed it into Kagome. He felt her reiki stir and reach out to him. He snarled when he felt how weak her reiki had become. It was amazing that her cloaking spell could work with how weak she'd become. When he had pushed as much youki into her as his strength would allow him, he nuzzled the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Sleep, my precious Kagome." A gentle rumbling lulled her to sleep. She sighed as she fell away from the world around her to find that her shining white knight was now her shining white guard dog.

"Come on, Fluffy!" Kagome smiled when the dog barked at her name for him.

"Milord her bandages must be redone," Aki said with her head bowed. Aki was thankful her lord found a new lady and between what she'd heard of the shikon miko and their last meeting Aki could honestly say that she liked her. She would do whatever she could for her lord and lady's happiness.

"Proceed," Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes from Kagome's peaceful features. He used the strength he'd gained from her blood to keep the steady pressure of youki on his intended. He relinquished his hold on her when Sango tugged on his arms. Keeping his eyes on her face as the women worked nothing could make him look away. _So beautiful. So peaceful_

_**Mine.**_ Indeed, Sesshomaru agreed with his beast. She was theirs. Gazing at her it hit Sesshomaru hard when he realized he only really had a week to court her properly. There were traditions he needed to up hold and so much he wanted to show her. He remembered her words upon waking from her cursed slumber.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Slowly she started to respond to him. Sesshomaru's beast howled his happiness as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. When he pulled away, Sesshomaru was glad to see the light returning to her eyes.

"My heart, Sesshomaru," she whispered lovingly.

Kagome looked up into those citrine eyes. _He saved me. _He had been the being of light protecting her from her demons while her soul was sealed away. She sat up in his arms as he held her with a gentleness that surprised them both. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She remained perfectly still as Sesshomaru rearranged himself that so they'd both be comfortable as he held her close. Once they settled with Sesshomaru's arms over hers as she sat in his lap she spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered not taking her eyes off the sight of their skin so close together. "So I guess the cats out the bag. Now you know how I feel, what I tried to hide from even myself, no doubt about it. I understand that you could never care about let alone love someone like me."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**Only a week.**_ _So little time. _He couldn't waste any time. He had to think of what to do, where to start. Some things would have to be forgone from the inu mating traditions and he'd need to add things from human traditions. He'd already taken in her blood and her soul recognized him as hers so he'd have to forgo parts of the binding process. Looking away from her he decided he'd start with the easiest part.

"I must speak with the head of the mikos clan," he announced. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha froze at that. His eyes narrowed at them when he saw this. "This Sesshomaru knows she has a a family. There should be little problem with this part of the mating ritual." He watched the three exchange looks making his eyes narrow even more. _Just what is going on?_ He pinned Inuyasha with a glare. Carefully, he pulled the miko close to him from her cot.

"Well, it's not that easy. She ain't from around here."

"I am aware of this Inuyasha. I can assure you I have no qualms with traveling to her village."

"I didn't think you would, but you can't just go there."

"Why ever not, brother?" His voice was low and dangerous as his beast snarled at the incompetent that was in the way of their ultimate goal.

"She's from the future," Sango mumbled when Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha's the only one other than Kagome that's been able to pass through time." Sesshomaru's brows shot into his bangs too surprised to be angered. Looking back to Kagome and then looking over her various things he realized it made sense. Her manner of dress, her things, the way she behaved all fit to this statement. On the heels of that thought was the realization must be different indeed from his.

She was such an independent onna and very well educated. Her manner of dress would have her labeled as a whore in this time, but from how she acted it was normal. She saw herself on equal ground with men. He thought back to when he first met her, back when he'd been after the Tetsusaiga. She hadn't known a thing about demons. She hadn't known a thing about him or the lands she was in. _It would seem he have much more work ahead of us than I'd first believed. _

_**Hai. **_"I will speak on this matter with her when she is well. Monk Miroku, this Sesshomaru requests you be the religious figure for the _wedding._" Even Sesshomaru found the word strange as it left his mouth.

"It would be an honor, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said with flourish. He bowed low as he answered. When he rose from his bow he looked into Sango's awestruck eyes.

"Lady Sango," Sesshomaru called out.

"Yes," she squealed. _I hope I get to help somehow. _

"This Sesshomaru shall consult with you on various matters of human wedding traditions. This Sesshomaru believes you will be as they say the maid of honor yes?" He instantly knew he was in trouble when he saw he eyes widen.

"YES!" She squealed and grabbed the people nearest her for a hug. Aki was taken by surprise and Miroku couldn't have been happier. _Ah to embrace two lovely women._

She couldn't stop squealing and though it hurt the youkai ears they smiled. It was infectious as Aki joined her squealing and giggling. Inuyasha began laughing at the women's antics.

Turning his gaze back to the girls he couldn't help but focus on Aki. He liked seeing her happy it pulled at something in his heart. Inuyasha realized that he'd like to be the one to make her happy. Taking a breath he growled in his head as he caught her scent. It was pure untouched. She smelled of sunflowers and spring rain. _I need to get outta here._

"Hey Sessh. I'm gonna save my ears from their squealin'. Good luck getting them to stop," he called back as he left. As the words left his mouth he heard a very familiar sound. *smack*

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha chuckled as he imagined Miroku's abashed expression. He found a tree at the forest edge to sit in. Leaning back he closed his eyes to rest.

Once the women had settled down and the slayer stopped her assault on the monk Sesshomaru continued on. By now he could feel Kagome trembling again and he once again tightened his hold on her.

"Aki, have Saka inform the lords that this Sesshomaru has taken an intended. Inform him that the mating is to take place in one week. You will have the staff at your disposal for preparations. Rin and Shippo will assist you as needed."

"Hai," she said with a bow. But she did not want to be separated from Inuyasha yet. "Milord, if I may make a request."

"Continue."

"If I am to be traveling with pups I request an escort for added protection." Sesshomaru thought on this for only a moment.

"Inuyasha will escort you in the morning Aki to the western palace."

"Thank you."

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside.

"Get outta here ya mangy wolf. Ya ain't welcomed," Inuyasha was yelling.

"Not until I see my woman," Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice say. "Where's Kagome?"

"Uh oh," he heard the humans of his pack mutter. Then an ookami swept into the hut.

"What have you done to my Kagome?" Koga took in Kagome's bandaged form and the scratches on her face. He snarled as Sesshomaru held tighter to _his _woman. He paid no mind to how she snuggled deeper into the taiyoukai's embrace. Kagome was pale and she looked like she was just getting over an illness. "Let go of my woman."

"You are mistaken wolf. This Sesshomaru is protecting his intended from the likes of you. You would do well to not gaze upon her in such a way. Now, leave. Kagome needs her rest and you are being bothersome."

"Why you!" Koga's exclamation startled everyone as he lunged to snatch Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms. He was held back by Inuyasha and Miroku. Red began to seep into his eyes as his anger rose at being separated from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama it would be best for Kagome if you took her elsewhere," Sango whispered.

"Hn. Remove him from our path," he ordered Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Gladly," was the hanyou's smug reply. Outside the children stared wide eyed as Sesshomaru exited the hut holding Kagome tight to him. She was still shivering so they knew the poison was still in her system but soon they understood why he was moving her when they saw Inuyasha and Miroku holding back Koga. Shippo knew transformed into another slightly smaller Kilala. Rin climbed on and they were up in the air just as Koga threw off Miroku. Sango was quick to grab the monk and put him on Kilala and then they too were up in the air. With all the noise Kagome had woken up and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru.

"Mmm what's going on Sesshou?" She sighed hearing the noise going on in the background but keeping her focus on the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru spared her a glance as he got on Ah-Un. A snarl sounded before he got the chance to be securely seated. It forced Kagome to tear her eyes away from him to look at Koga. His normally sapphire eyes were bleeding red making her gasp.

"Koga," she exclaimed. She watched as he threw Inuyasha off of him and lunged for her. Flames shot out of nowhere making him jump out of the way.

"Away from my lord and lady you fiend," squawked Jaken. Koga picked him up and threw him. Jaken was caught by Aki as Ah-Un rose up into the air. Aki transformed into a magnificent hawk and flew into the air with Jaken into her talons. Inuyasha growled as he rose up.

"Get outta here! I'll catch up to ya!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru nodded and everyone followed Sango away.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome's scream had momentarily distracted Koga who snarled at her cry. How dare she cry out in worry for another male? How dare she leave him in the arms of another? She was _**his.**_

"Do not kill the wolf half breed," Sesshomaru ordered from the air knowing Kagome would not appreciate his death.

"Keh, yeah I know. If I do Kagome will sit me to hell and back."

**(^_^)**

Later that night they were back in the caves Sesshomaru had first awoken in. Kagome sat comfortably in his lap accepting the soup he insisted on feeding her. Inuyasha finally entered the cave.

"Inuyasha," she gasped out. He walked straight to her. He complied to letting her look over him for injuries even though he told her over and over that he was okay. "What took you so long? I was getting worried."

"I had to lead him away from the village and then I had to figure out how to stop him. The jewel shards were getting tainted so I also had to get them for ya. I only managed to get one before some clone of you showed up and distracted him. I knew it wasn't you 'cause you're still injured and lord ice prick wouldn't have let you go anywhere by yourself in your condition. Koga obviously knew it too cause he tore into her. She swiped one of the jewel shards out of his leg and I grabbed it but he like passed out and his wolf buddies showed up. They could take care of him so I left," Inuyasha said. "Here." He dropped the jewel shard in her hand. It purified on contact.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured.

"Inuyasha you have done well. Rest youself for tomorrow you must escort Aki and the pups to the palace," Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother. It still unnerved Inuyasha how much less colder his elder seemed as of late. He nodded once before following Aki as she led him to the cave that would serve as his chamber for the night. Sesshomaru sighed as he felt his intended slip into the realm of dreams.

_One week and she will be..._

_**MINE!**  
_

**AN: Hey Koga finally showed up. Review please.**


	15. I could get used to this part 1

**AN: O-M-G! I haven't updated this in a while, but no worries I haven't forgotten it. In fact I made this chapter longer to make up for the long wait. It took a while to get up since I was having issues with the document manager, but here it is. Enjoy! **

Kagome snuggled closer into the source of warmth she found herself in as her mind rose to the waking world. She felt so safe and loved. The next thing her mind registered was the scent of something absolutely delicious in the air and a pair of lips pressed to her own. Her eyes popped open to meet a pair of red rimmed gold eyes. She felt Sesshoumaru's lips quirk upwards against her own before he backed off. Hearing her stomach grumble, Kagome blushed and moved to sit up. Realizing that her movement was restricted Kagome looked behind her only to see Sesshoumaru watching her.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered and pressed closer to his warmth. Sesshoumaru only smiled and held her tighter.

"Kagome, I've prepared your breakfast," he said in his deep baritone. He watched her eyes widen in surprise. _I didn't think Sesshoumaru did mundane tasks. _She let him shift her in his hold and watched as he lifted the lid off of a silver platter. Kagome wondered at where he could've gotten it from. _Well, I guess that makes this breakfast a little less mundane._ The platter was piled high with meats, fruits, and vegetables and a beautiful silver cup sat to the side filled with water. The meat smelled absolutely mouthwatering. She was mesmerized as she watched as he gracefully first lifted a piece of meat and then blew gently on it before bringing it to her lips.

With uncertainty, she locked her eyes with his own hopeful twin suns. Understanding what he wanted of her, Kagome slowly opened her mouth to take his offering. Her eyes widened as the taste exploded on her tongue. It was a unique blend of spices that danced on her tongue and emphasized rather than covered up the taste of meat. When she swallowed, Sesshoumaru had another slice waiting for her. They continued like this and Sesshoumaru made sure to have his miko eat every last bite. With her stomach stuffed, Kagome snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's embrace.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I didn't realize you could make such great human food," Kagome mumbled into his chest. She wondered at his extremely, well in his case it was extreme, affectionate behavior. He stroked her hair as he held her close as a rumbling growl thrummed through her making her completely relaxed. Sesshoumaru smiled against her hair. He'd been worried about making her breakfast having no taste for human food himself. He was thankful when the slayer told him of the cook book his miko had in her bag. Rin and Shippo had also been extremely helpful in aiding him prepare her meal. They'd pointed out anything that was wrong and told him of the miko's favorites and explained the various cooking materials the miko had in her bag. In no time at all they'd all helped to make him the best cook of their time. _Nothing but the best for you, Kagome._

"Kagome," Kagome's eyes popped open at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I would like to go with you to your home and meet your clan… If you would permit it." He tensed then waiting for her reply. He was hoping he wouldn't have to tell her why. He wanted to make this courting normal. Or as normal as it could be considering the circumstances. He wanted to make sure that she saw this was all happening out of love. For her he'd make sure nothing of honor, or tradition, or this curse was mentioned so that she wouldn't be thinking those were his reasons. Sure they played their roles but they weren't the most important things. He also wanted to surprise her. Of course she knew of their impending mating, but he would bet both his sword and his left arm that she had lost hope of having a human wedding. From the slayer and monks reactions he could tell that having one would make her extremely happy.

His breath caught on a whimper when Kagome pulled away from him. The slither of light the shown through the openings in the mat that served as a door of sorts to the hut danced over her face. Her hair was an absolute mess, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him. He would thank every kami in existence to be able to wake next to her every morning for the rest of eternity. He stayed still and resisted the urge to introvert himself under her gaze. If he wished to study him, then he would not hinder her. He couldn't blame her after all.

"Sure, you can come, but…" Kagome took a deep breath and bit on her bottom lip in thought. "My home is in the future. It's really different there and I don't know how well that'll go over. I mean it stinks and… and… and… My family is absolutely insane! I wouldn't want to put you through that. I mean…" She was silenced when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Thank you, Kagome." _I really could get used to being with Sesshoumaru._

**(^_^)**

Sesshoumaru peered down into the well that would be taking him to his intended's home. His heart soared at the time and he ignored the little bit of trepidation he felt. He was in pain again, but he was trying his best to hold it off. It was getting harder to communicate with his beast again and now he could actually feel the weight of Kagome's yellow bag. She'd allowed him to borrow her pack and kept her curiosity to herself when it was more than obvious that he wanted to ask why he needed it. He packed gifts for her family and even the friends that he'd been told of. Of course he couldn't forget to pack something lovely for Kagome as well. He could not wait to see the look on her face for the surprises he had in store for everyone.

His chest tightened in pain again and he gripped the side of the well tighter. His miko, weak as she still was, sat a ways away from him as she fussed over the children. Aki hovered over her attempting to keep the miko from over working herself. Sesshoumaru was doing his best to hold off on taking more of her blood until after they were settled in her home. He didn't know how this time travel thing worked and he refused to put her at risk.

When Kagome approached him, it hurt to see how concerned she was over him. He hadn't hid his pain knowing that it would be counterproductive to his cause, but he would have much rather seen her smile. "Are you okay?"

"Hn," he grunted. He wrapped an arm around her and hefted the bag onto his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some blood first," Kagome whispered for his ears alone. She was worried for him. _Why is he doing this to himself?_ She was offering her blood so that he'd live and get stronger, but he chose to strain himself. She whimpered as he once again tensed in pain. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama." Maybe he'd do it now.

"It can wait miko," Sesshoumaru grunted through the pain. Not giving her a chance to protest Sesshoumaru jumped down into the well. The swirl of the well's magic soothed him and calmed burn of the curse. In his head his beast purred and he pressed Kagome further into his side. When it ended, he looked up and saw a wooden roof above his head and his nose was assaulted with all sorts of foul scents. Whining he pressed his nose to Kagome's hair seeking her scent for relief.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You were not simply rambling when you spoke of the smell," he muttered against her scalp, reluctant to pull away. This made Kagome giggle.

"Come on," Kagome said with a smile. She went to climb up the latter but soon discovered that lifting her arms and putting wait on them pained her. She gasped and curled in on herself self. Immediately, Sesshoumaru was hovering over her checking her out and making sure she's okay. "I'm okay. Just get me inside please," she gritted out, tears running down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru nodded and hoisted her up before hopping out of the well. Once out of the well house Sesshoumaru had to pause. There were several buildings nearby and with all the people milling around it was hard to tell which one was her home.

"That one." Kagome pointed to a two story building that people seemed to be steering clear of. Quickly, he crossed the yard and through open the door and quickly entered. He was assaulted by the scent of cooking food and the sound of a woman calling his intended's name. He turned and saw a woman holding a knife eying him wearily tensed as if for attack.

"Mom, it's okay," Kagome said. He watched Ms. Higurashi relax. "Put me down, Sesshoumaru, we're worrying her." Reluctantly, he set her on her feet lingering only long enough to make sure the miko was steady on her feet. "Mom, I really need some ibuprofen, please," Kagome said weakly and breathlessly. She shuffled to the nearest table seat. Sesshoumaru pulled her seat out for her and went to stand in a corner, a silent guard over his miko.

He watched as Ms. Higurashi rushed out of the kitchen and right back in with a bottle of pills. He watched her rush around to get a cup of water for her daughter. He was quite curious about the various oddities that he was seeing. In her rushing Ms. Higurashi was reminded of his presence having forgotten all about him in the face of her daughter's obvious pain. He carefully steadied her as she stumbled back from bumping into him.

"Oh excuse…" She stared in awe at godlike taiyoukai before. "Oh my…" She shook herself when she heard Kagome's groan.

"You can tell me everything after you've rested," Ms. Higurashi cooed. Sesshoumaru was forced to watch as his miko was taken out of his sight. A short while later the mikos mother came back down the stairs.

"You can sit if you want… Sesshoumaru was it?"

"Hai, Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru drawled out as he bowed low. He was used to being treated this way, not treating others this way. Still, this was the mother of his intended. She had to be treated with the utmost of respect.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal," Ms. Higurashi stated kindly, but firmly. Sesshoumaru straightened up and approached the seat Kagome had previously occupied. He could see where Kagome got kind, yet fierce personality from. His eyes glittered in amusement as he recalled the way she looked when he'd first walked in. _Brave to a fault, these women. _"Would you like some tea?"

"I would be honored to have tea," Sesshoumaru drawled out. She paused a moment to study him before turning to get the tea started. Once she'd gotten that done and had lunch cooking she took a seat across from him at the table. Judging from the stiff set of this man's shoulders there was something he wanted and Asami planned to get to the bottom of things.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning… Who are you exactly?" She arched a brow at the youkai in question. He had far better manners than Inuyasha, not that she didn't love the hanyou's colorful personality. It was merely an observation. He had the same hair, but his was silkier and shinier looking. His is eyes were more gold than amber, sharper somehow. He had a strong aura and a regal air about him.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, heir of The Great Dog General and elder half-brother to the hanyou Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru answered. Seeing the widening of her eyes and the flash of recognition he felt his pulse pick up. _That cannot be a good sign. _She saw her open her eyes to speak just before a scream tore through the house. By the time she blinked Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" She sounded so small then. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for having forgotten of her nightmares. He wondered briefly if this lingering effect of the curse that'd been placed on her would ever fade. His chest expanded in a soothing growl hoping to put an end to her sobs as they tore at his sanity. That's how Kagome's mother found them, a taiyoukai comforting her miko daughter. Her gaze softened as she watched him hold Kagome like she was the most precious being in existence. _He certainly doesn't match the stories I've heard about him._ She stepped carefully through the shambles of Kagome's door and cleared her throat. She watched with interest as Sesshoumaru stiffened and blushed.

In his mind this must have looked really bad. Looking at the damage he'd done, he winced. He'd dashed away without excusing himself, he'd done damage to their home, entered the mikos room without permission and he wasn't even her mate, and he was caught holding said miko as she cried by the her mother. _She has reason and the right to reject my suit and even demand retribution. _He would let Kagome go and abase himself at her mother's feet if only she weren't clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Kagome," Asami cooed. She was nearly knocked over when her daughter launched herself into her mother's waiting arms. Immediately, Kagome told her mother everything. She spoke so fast that Sesshoumaru had lost track of her words after the first one. He was surprised when Asami seemed to understand what was being said. She glanced up and smiled at his confused expression. "Maternal instincts and experience," was her reply to his unspoken question. Slowly, Kagome straightened up.

"Go get cleaned up sweetie and meet us down stairs. I believe it's time I had a little talk with Lord Sesshoumaru," she spoke in soothing tones. Kagome nodded and scurried off sniffling to do as her mother bid her to do. Sesshoumaru silently followed behind her praying to any kami that would listen for this to go perfectly. The moment she was seated in what he assumed to be a modern day form of throne in her living room, he kneeled pressing his forehead down to the hard wood floor. He waited anxiously for the permission to speak. Ms. Higurashi prided herself on her excellent intuition. Before Kagome's birth she had been the strongest shrine maiden the Higurashi Shrine had had in centuries. Now, looking at this proud youkai lord kneel so lowly before her she knew where this was going. Kagome's story had solidified the thought in her mind and she knew exactly what he was waiting for. Realizing that he would kneel there for days until she said something, she spoke the word that would set the ball in motion.

"Speak." It took a few seconds and for a moment she thought that she'd been wrong.

"This Sesshoumaru, son of the great and terrible Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands seeks the blessings of the Higurashi Clan leader to take the Miko Kagome as mate, mother of his pups and Lady of the Western lands," he spoke clearly leaving no room for confusion. Still, he couldn't be sure how his words would be received. He never had an interest in human courtings and marriages. Even if he had had an interest in such thing he could not be sure they would help him with humans 500 years into the future. He didn't think he was ever more nervous in his life, even when he was contemplating kissing Kagome to wake her up from the spell.

"Hmm, from what Kagome has told me you are both already set to be mated in less than a week. At least you must so that you can live. Tell me would you even have looked at my daughter if not for some silly curse," she kept her tone harsh. She was mildly surprised to see the youkai actually flinch. She knew his heart even if he'd yet to truly understand and admit it himself. She watched with a lifted brow as he swallowed thickly. _This just might be torture for him._ Still, if he could not learn and express his heart their mating would be full of strife. _They deserve better._

"Kagome's own curse revealed that we were meant to belong to one another and continues to prove it. Even before the curse my thoughts would stray to the miko. She is loyal to a fault and brash. She is kind and motherly. In my time all women are submissive and if they are not they are attacking. Most cannot be trusted. Youkai females are generally unkind, most deficient in motherly skills. It tore at me when she showed signs of being ill and I could do nothing to aide her. In a way these curses may just be blessings. Kagome's own curse proved that eventually I would have given in to the feelings I was developing and my own sped the process," Sesshoumaru had never spoken so much in his life and still he could sense that it wasn't enough to satisfy this woman.

His heart was beating at a break neck pace as if he had been running amongst the hounds of hell. He felt over heated and like the air was lead. He despised the feeling of fear and it's cause. If she'd demanded that he'd go on a perilous quest, he'd have done it in a heartbeat without breaking a sweat. If she'd told him to hand over his swords he'd have wrapped them in a package for her. If she'd told him to fight heaven and hell for Kagome, he would have done that as well. But she did not ask for any of those things. She demanded his heart and not beating on a platter, but revealed for her to see. For her to know everything he held in there for her daughter. Sesshoumaru was sure was laughing at him from his grave.

"These feelings you speak of… What exactly are they?" She noticed Kagome standing at the top of the stairs and motioned for her not to reveal herself just yet. Sesshoumaru was so lost in his contemplation of his feelings that he did not notice Kagome's presence at the top of the stairs.

Kagome's voice rang in Sesshoumaru's ears. Her laughter amongst friends, her sobs over the pain the of others and the pain Inuyasha brought her, her singing to him, her cooing to the children; it all rang loudly in his ears. In his mind's eye he saw her standing fiercely before him that first time they'd met in battle. He nearly whimpered aloud her pained expressions in her sleep and when he'd hurt her. He could feel his own pain once again reaching those unbearable levels again as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Last, he pictured her face every time she smiled at him. He wanted to see those smiles for the rest of his life. He wanted to be there, side by side with her, for everything, her joy, her sorrow, and her anger.

"I love her," he said it so low only Ms. Higurashi could hear him. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "I love Kagome," he said to her softly but clearly. Seeing the strength of his conviction in his eyes Ms. Higurashi could only nod her approval her eyes glimmering with tears. _The kami have blessed you well my darling Kagome._

"Well, if I am to let you go through with this, I'll make sure you do it right," she said. "Come on, enough of the formalities." Sesshoumaru followed her into the kitchen barely keeping himself from grinning like a fool. Before she could open the door and lead him outside though he stopped her.

"This Sesshoumaru requests a few moments more of your time," he spoke clearly, voice full of warmth. He motioned for her to sit next to the bag that he'd discarded when he'd run up to Kagome. Kneeling before her and opening the bag he first pulled a bundle wrapped in silk. Placing it in her lap he waited with baited breath for her to open it. According to the taijiya, extravagance was not something the Higurashi's were comfortable with. He knew the gift wouldn't be rejected for fear of insulting him, but he wanted them to accept the gifts because they liked them not because they wanted to spare his feelings. When the kimono was revealed to her eyes, Ms. Higurashi could swear her heart had stop beating for a moment.

In her hands, she held layers of aqua and teal silk. At the bottom of the outer coat was a field of moon flowers. The obi was pearl white to match the flowers. Before she could thatnk him however, he was already handing her another package. Inside was a pair of pearl white slippers and pearl combs embedded with teal and aqua jewels. There was a fan in there was well and it opened to reveal the image of a single moonflower.

"This is… This is beautiful. Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Ms. Higurashi whispered. Glancing away from her gifts she could tell there was more Sesshoumaru wanted to give. "What else could you possibly have brought?" She eyed him critically until he gave in. He pulled out a sack about Shippo's size and set it on the table rather than let her feel the weight of it on her lap. Ms. Higurashi gasped when she opened the sack. There were so much gold and jewels in it. _I've never seen so much gold in my life. _"This is a bit much…"

"Kagome is worth much more than this. There is no price this Sesshoumaru would not pay to have the miko as his mate, but she is not an object to be bought and past experiences say that she would not appreciate this. Still, honor and tradition would have it no other way. It is this Sesshoumaru's honor and duty to provide for his mate and pack." He watched her pick out a single gold ring. It was fashioned to look like small vines had been woven together and in the center was diamond crescent.

"Something tells me I'm gonna have to get used to the extravagance," Ms. Higurashi said in a wry tone. "Okay Sesshoumaru, you seem extremely efficient so I suppose you don't just plan on mating my daughter." Sesshoumaru confirmed her words with a quick nod. "Since Kagome did not mention anything about a wedding I am supposing you plan to surprise her." Again a nod. "Then I must inform you of how such things work these days." She took his hand and placed the ring in it, closing his fingers over it.

"First, of all the male that seeks to marry a female asks her, not the family," she informed him with a laugh at his flabbergasted expression. "Well, think about it. It's her you want to spend your life with. I'm not the one who would be stuck with you for life. Only she knows how you are, so only she knows if you would truly make her happy. The last thing I'd want to do is force her into something that would end in disaster."

"Asking is not the same as demanding. Believe me, you cannot demand she marry you. To ask for a woman's hand in marriage, the male must kneel on one knee before her and reveal the ring. The ring is to be a symbol of your engagement and commitment so that all others may know the woman is spoken for. If she says yes you slide the ring onto the finger just before her last one on her left hand," Ms. Higurashi explained.

"Kagome doesn't know yet that you love her as much as she loves you. So far as she knows your mating will be for honor and to keep you alive. She is sacrificing herself for you Sesshoumaru. When you do this it'll make sure she knows this is out of love. If she knows that, then she'll say yes. If she doesn't, she'll turn you down and simply settle for the mating."

**(^_^)**

That evening after dinner, Sesshoumaru sat in the living room at Kagome's feet as she flipped through an album of "DVDs". Apparently, she wanted to watch a "movie". Sesshoumaru had no idea what either of those things were, but whatever she wanted to do would be fine with him. Kagome for her part felt as if she'd go insane. She wanted the first movie Sesshoumaru ever saw to be perfect. She knew it would have to have action and fight scenes, but she also wanted it to have romance. To add to her dilemma she had to pick something that was either in a fantasy setting or an ancient setting so that he could follow along. Finally, she'd settled on the 2010 version of Robin Hood.

Sesshoumaru was totally engrossed in what he was watching, but he wasn't so engrossed as to not notice whenever Kagome cringed at something. To comfort her he moved up onto the couch and held her to him in his lap. After a tense second, Kagome relaxed in his hold and cuddled as closed to him as she could get. At the end Kagome could feel was rather sleepy. She had something to do before she could sleep peacefully.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his chest. He'd taken off his armor when he'd first arrived and opened his haori to keep her warm since she hadn't wanted to interrupt the movie to get into something warm. "You've been in a lot of pain all day, don't you think it is time for a break. Remember Kaede said you had to have my blood for a full week." Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh, but with his fangs aching as they were all he could do was nuzzle his nose in her hair.

Kagome pulled away from him and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as she presented hers to him in the ultimate sign of submission for his kind. Her eyes were closed, but the knowing smile on her lips implied that she knew exactly how much this meant to him. "Come now, Lord Sesshoumaru, we haven't all eternity."

_Not yet, my Kagome, not yet. _She startled when he moved her to straddle him. Try as they might they failed in not reacting to their current position. The pretty blush on his intended's cheeks made Sesshoumaru groan which in turn made her blush brighter. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in sinking his fangs into her neck. He could feel relief wash through him and his body relaxing as her blood flowed. He kept his hands roaming to distract Kagome from the slight pinch of pain. When he'd pulled away, Kagome smiled at him before her eyes slid closed. Sesshoumaru held the sleeping miko close to him to keep her dreams peaceful.

**AN: So there you have it. It was getting a little too long so I cut in half. Part 2 of this chapter will be up ASAP. I'm updating Anmari Seiki next and Family Forever has been nagging at my conscious so I'll get to that too. If you've got any suggestions for Family Forever just PM me. Remember to REVIEW! (^_^)**


	16. I could get used to this part 2

**AN: Ah yes… PART DEUX. **

"Wakey! Wakey, sleepy head!" Sesshoumaru woke to the sight of Kagome smiling brilliantly at him. He slowly took stock of the situation as he came awake. He had a miko smiling down at him from her place straddling him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and the moko-moko must have found its way to them overnight, because it was now draped over their forms. Sesshomaru sat up on the couch bringing her up with him.

"What would you like to do today?" Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru brushed her sleep mussed hair from her face and looked into her eyes. He could think of quite a few things he'd like to do today, or any other day for that matter, with his mate-to-be. Some of them wouldn't even require them to leave the couch. Still, despite her mothers' blessings, he doubted her mother would appreciate such thoughts. That made him remember the ring and their conversation.

_**Yes, I definitely know what I want to do today.**_

_Hn, we shall see what it is that she wishes to do first._

"This Sesshomaru is lost in this time of yours, mate. I cannot simply decide I wish to do something and go do it as I would in my own time. Therefore our day is completely at your mercy," Sesshomaru drawled out, voice tinged by sleep.

"Well, when you put it that way…" She took on a thoughtful expression. "Let's go get breakfast!" She hopped up and grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the stairs. "Go upstairs and wash up." She turned before he could react and disappeared into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kagome was greeted to the site of her mother getting pans out. Kagome thought of the night before.

"What was last night about mom?" She was curious to know what had been said between her mother and future mate. It had taken everything in her power to not disobey her mother and run to the kitchen to ease drop on their conversation.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just a mother talking to the man that saved her baby's life," Asami answered. "I've left some money out in your room for you. Spend as much as you'd like." Asami felt kind of bad for not telling her daughter that they were now rich thanks to her youkai mate, but she figured now was not the time. _I could always tell her later._

"Thanks mom."

**(^_^)**

Kagome strolled happily alongside her taiyoukai feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth. He looked absolutely amazing in his new clothes. Sure she missed his markings, but she figured it was worth it to be able to go out with him. Suddenly they heard voices calling her name. Sesshomaru removed his hand from hers to wrap it around her waist when she stiffened up. He could not sense anything threatening about the three girls that were approaching them. There seemed to be nothing to explain his intended's rising dread. It took everything in him not to growl out at them.

"Hey, Kagome," the girls said in unison. Kagome maneuvered one of her hands to lace fingers with the hand he had on her waist.

"Hey guys," Kagome greeted them with a smile.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Ayumi asked with concern.

"Yeah, and who's this hottie?" Eri asked. Sesshomaru barely batted a lash. He'd heard enough women on this day to know that it was considered some sort of great compliment.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome's intended," he answered smoothly before he felt Kagome squeeze his hand.

"Intended? As in to be married," Yuka shrieked.

"Does this mean you're well now," Ayumi questioned.

"When are you getting married?" They all turned their attention to Kagome. Sesshomaru silently lent her support. Kagome took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, actually we're actually both really ill. We met while I was away and some things happened and here we are. At the end of the week we have to undergo treatment," Kagome paused. Her eyes began to tear up. She hoped it was enough for them because she really didn't want to keep insulting Sesshomaru with her lie.

"Oh so you guys wanted to married before then," Yuka said as she started tearing up.

"You both are so romantic," Ayumi said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll both make it through this and live," Eri nearly sobbed.

"You take good care of her you hear," Yuka scolded the stoic taiyoukai.

"Yes, and don't you dare die on her," Ayumi added sternly. The girls converged on the couple to give them a heartfelt hug.

"Hang in there guys," Eri mumbled.

"Well, we'll leave you guys to your day. We wouldn't want to spoil it for you," Ayumi said as she dragged the other two away. Kagome smiled and waved to them as they disappeared down the street before collapsing against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shifted his hold on all the bags before maneuvering them over to a bench.

"Are you unwell, miko?" The scent of tears struck his nose and Kagome began to shake in his hold.

"Just take me home, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered hoarsely.

When they reached the shrine Sesshomaru could sense that a spelled had been cast. It had to be a big one too, because he could sense Asami all over the property. His miko was still distressed, so much so that she could not sense the spell. _Her mother has ensured that we will not be disturbed. _He could not sense anyone accept on the grounds. It meant they would have plenty of privacy. He was thankful for that. He could comfort the depressed onna in his arms without interruption.

Sesshomaru reluctantly let his arm slip from the miko as she walked away from him. She dazedly walked up to the Goshinboku. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." The scent of tears assaulted his senses making Sesshomaru tense further. "You know this tree and the well are my only links between this time and the feudal era. I'd always taken them for granted. The well was just something out of sight and out of mind. This tree was just some enormous tree in the center of our family grounds. I was one of those girls you met today. Nothing but boys and school to worry about."

Sesshomaru listened to her words not totally understanding what was going on, only that something about today's meeting had depressed her. As her intended it was his duty and honor to ensure she had all she needed, even the simplest of things. Right now, he understood that she needed him to listen.

"Then my life was completely changed in unimaginable ways. And I was so alone. I made friends in the feudal era of course. My family supports me and covers for me. Still… It is so hard to have to be two people. You don't know how many times I have wished for the explanations I'm forced to give my friends to be at least partly true. They sound so… so _normal_. I want things to be simple again. Despite that wish my life has just been completely changed again, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat as Kagome began to sob. _**Miko hurting. Comfort our miko. **_Sesshomaru's chest grew tight and his eyes began to bleed red. _Not yet… She must let go of all that is harming her before she can be healed. _Despite this thought he had to dig his claws into his palms to stay focused.

"What will come next for me? Will I ever have something simple and peaceful in this life? It took a freaking curse for me to find my _soulmate_," she sobbed. The derisiveness in that one word cut Sesshomaru like a knife. _Does she regret loving me?_ "And what's more he's a youkai, a mythical creature. I swear one of these days I'll wake up in an insane asylum. I'll discover that I had some super case of schizophrenia. I'm delusional. Me and some god-like youkai… Soulmates?" She collapsed on the ground still sobbing her heart out. Sesshomaru moved to stand behind her thinking she was done.

"But I know I'm wrong," she whispered. "Youkai do exist, they're not myths. You're not a myth. And I am certifiably crazy. Naraku must be proud of his plan and is laughing now somewhere. Look at me pathetic. Cursed to be mat-," she was cut off when Sesshomaru pulled her up from the ground and captured her lips in a kiss. He knelt before her pinning her where she was with his red gaze.

"I could not have allowed you to finish that sentence. You should not have suffered as you have. You are far too precious for that and yet so strong. I cannot imagine what you must have been through miko. But you will not be alone. We are to be mated, yes, but is not what I speak of now. I promise you, Higurashi Kagome, to be by your side as you will be by mine. I swear to protect you with all that I'm and provide you with all that you need and all that you wish."

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you saying?"

"You will never again have to address me by such a title. I know that you are mine, miko. But did you know that I am yours?" He paused only long enough to pull a small box from his pocket and Kagome swore she was about to faint. _This isn't happening. _"I, Taishio Sesshomaru, love you with all that I am, Higurashi Kagome. I wish that we be bound in every way so that all regardless of era or species would know of it. Will you marry me?"

Kagome couldn't speak. She felt as if she were choking. All she could do was nod. Tears continued to run down her face but they no longer scented of sorrow. Instead her eyes sparkled with joy and all she could think was '_he loves me too'. _Sesshomaru howled in triumph as he slid the ring onto her finger.

**(^_^)**

The next morning Sesshomaru and Kagome both woke with a start. They'd woken up at the same time, so the first thing they both took in was the eyes of the other. Running a finger along a stripe on his cheek Kagome caught sight of her ring and was struck awestruck. _It was real…_

"I love you, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as her eyes reflected it. Sesshomaru's response was a chaste kiss to her lips. His eyes glowed at her as he brushed her hair from her face.

"We must be returning, today," he whispered, the small puffs of his breath fanning her face.

"Can it wait until after lunch? I want to tell my mom about our engagement," Kagome whispered back. Suddenly she shot up in the bed as if struck by lightning. Her eyes were wide as she screamed, "oh my kami! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She promptly fainted after her outburst.

Immediately, Sesshomaru was worried and began checking her vital signs. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it when he heard a chuckle coming from the direction of the bedroom door. He turned started red-rimmed eyes to see Asami standing in the open doorway.

"I did the exact same thing when I was going to tell my parents of my engagement," she said wistfully. The sound of chimes suddenly shattered her dream expression and had Kagome stirring.

"Who could that be at this time," she mumbled sleepily.

"I'll get it," she said. It was only seconds later that Sesshomaru caught the scent of a young male.

"Kagome! Hojo's here to see you!" Kagome stiffened and saddened. Instantly Sesshomaru's beast was ready to maim the male that threatened their intended.

"Who is this Hojo?"

"Just some poor guy that thinks he's in love with me and we're destined to be together," Kagome grumbled as she made herself presentable. She paused when she heard his snarl and was pulled into his solid embrace. "Sesshomaru, once he sees the ring he'll understand that I'm no longer available."

Sesshomaru blinked his swirling eyes at her and paused in his movements. Instinct demanded he reinforced his claim on his intended, but logic understood that the human nose would not be capable of detecting his scent all over this female. Still, with no other idea of how to reinforce his claim Sesshomaru had done it that way. Now he felt rather foolish. _Her mother had informed me of such a thing. Perhaps, it is time to put it to the test. _Before Kagome could blink they were downstairs. Sesshomaru stood out of sight leaving her for Hojo to see alone.

"Kagome! Oh goodness Kagome when I heard I rushed here as soon as possible," Hojo said in his worried tone.

"Heard what?"

"About your life threatening upcoming surgery," he replied cautiously.

"Uh…"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. Please, just let me do this," he said solemnly. He knelt on one knee before her and Kagome nearly choked on a shocked breath. "I love you, Kago…" He was now eye level with the ring on her left hand. Sesshomaru was intrigued at the sudden dread that filled the male then. _Over a mere band of gold on her finger._

"Kagome… What's that?" He sounded so apprehensive, almost as if he were about to break.

"My engagement ring, Hojo-kun," she whispered back.

"What? Who? How?" He sounded like much the broken man then. Sensing her distress Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows so she would no longer have to face this male alone.

"I am Tashio Sesshomaru, Kagome's fiancé," he drawled out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As Sesshomaru held her Kagome's minded drifted to how good it felt to be held and have support. _I could definitely get used to bein g his spoiled mate. _A small smile played on her lips at the thought.


	17. Time is Nearly Upon Us

_Time is Nearly Upon Us_

**AN: So it's winding down, down down. I'm rewatching the anime before finally getting around to watching the final act. **

Kagome couldn't stop blushing as she sat through lunch next to Sesshomaru. Her mother was all sparkly-eyed with thought of puppy-dog eared grandchildren running around her head. Souta couldn't seem to decide whether to keep teasing Kagome or stare in fearful awe at Sesshomaru. Once he accepted that his sutras were ineffective against Sesshomaru Kagome's grandfather began to drill Sesshomaru on everything he knew about the Sengoku Jidai and various artifacts of interest. Luckily for Kagome, Sesshomaru was the solid rock in all the madness.

She never would have imagined it could be like this with him. When he had come to her rescue earlier, Kagome was ever more glad that they were destined. She could not take seeing anyone let alone a friend seem so shattered over her. Hojo had looked so pathetic on his knees before her. She could not stand it and there had been nothing she could do. Even if their lives were not depending on it, Kagome would not have changed her mind about marrying and mating Sesshomaru. Hojo was her friend and Sesshomaru was her true love.

It had been Sesshomaru that finally had the boy get up off his knees. He did not need two weeping humans on his hands. Besides, it was his job to care for his intended's needs, and this male was upsetting her. He escorted Hojo to the top of the shrine steps. With a sharp incline of his head, Sesshomaru left Hojo standing there, not really caring about the boy beyond that. He felt only the slightest pang of sympathy for the male, but the female had chosen and Sesshomaru was glad she chose him.

**(^_^)**

Kids. Inuyasha really could not stand them… At least not at that moment. He could see the gears turning in their little candy powered minds. He glanced at Aki out of the corner of his eye, cringing as the children once again snickered at having caught one of them looking at the other. Still he could not stop himself and before he knew it he was once again glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. This time he startled and blushed when he caught Aki's eye. _Busted. _ Her reaction was a little more controlled although she felt just as embarrassed at having been caught staring. This had the kids outright laughing.

"That's it you little runt! You wanna tell me what's so funny?" Inuyasha directed his embarrassment into brash behavior. The children froze chopsticks inches from their mouths. They stayed as still as possible not wanting to further provoke the volatile hanyou. Thank kami, it was Aki to the rescue.

"Master Inuyasha?" Aki was soft-spoken, but her voice seemed to do the trick far better than Kagome's ever did. Inuyasha was the image of contrite as his ears instantly flattened to his head. Shippo thought for sure he would shake it off and direct his ire at Aki the way he usually did with Kagome. As such, his jaw dropped open when Inuyasha mumbled an actual apology and sat down. Shippo turned shocked eyes to Rin who had a satisfied smile on her face. _Woah__this__is__way__more__serious__than__I__thought. _A mischievous smile spread across his face at the realization.

"Young Master Shippo, I would hope your smile implies that you have come up with a brilliant idea for your mother's wedding," Aki said.

**(^_^)**

Niteiru glared at her clone of Kagome. How dare that goody two shoes miko think to have the attentions of her daddy. Naraku was hers. It was her job to please him. She smiled gleefully as the clone whimpered and screamed as Niteiru ran her claws down her back. It was so much fun to act out what she planned to do to the miko once she got her claws on her. She even had plans for that dead bitch Kikyo. Yes, those stupid miko were toast once she got her hands on them. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Niteiru back to the real world.

She looked towards the doors to her chambers to see Kagura and Kanna standing there. She gave a huff and got rid of the clone not caring that she was still covered in blood. She was aware that Kagura had ambitions toward betraying Naraku and while that angered her Niteiru did not mind as it meant that was one less slut she would have to deal with. As such she did not mind being sisterly with Kagura. "Yes, sister dear."

Kagura for her part was extremely disturbed by Niteiru's attitude towards Naraku. I was far more disturbing than Kikyo's attraction and _that _had made her ill on more than one occasion. No, Kikyo was be spelled, but Niteiru was honestly attracted to the vile creature they called master.

"Well…" Niteiru's sickly sweet voice called out. Kagura raised a brow as she watched her sister's tails start to twitch in irritation.

"Naraku wants you to bring Kikyo to him," Kagura sneered. She did not wait for a response, simply turned around and left without another word. Niteriu scowled as she tried to understand what could possibly be going on. She felt a shiver run up her spine and looked down. She froze as she met Kanna's eyes. The void girl's dead eyes seemed to be swirling as Niteiru felt herself being pulled in deeper.

"The time is nearly upon us," Kanna's voice was like a whisper on the wind as she spoke the prophecy. Then she vanished leaving Niteiru thoroughly confused.

_What?_ She never noticed the saimyoshou flying away from her window. It flew up to Naraku's chambers where it told him everything. A cruel smile spread across his face. Yes, the time was nearly upon them. Kikyo had outlived her usefulness.

_Inuyasha is dead. Her curse on Sesshomaru will have run its course by the week's end. My lovely Kagome is not nearly as shattered as I would have hoped her to be by this time, but no matter. I will be sure to give her a more personal touch after our mating._

**(^_^)**

Koga groaned as he woke up. It took him a few seconds to gather his senses. The first thing his senses registered was the warm body resting against his. He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his black hair entangled with red hair on furs. He blinked… once… twice, it still did not dispel the image he was seeing.

_If I didn't know any better I'd swear I'm staring at the back of Ayame's head… WAIT WHAT!_

Koga tensed as he came fully awake. Taking stock of his body, he registered the best soreness he had ever felt. His beast was emitting wave after wave of smug satisfaction. He was spooned up behind Ayame with an arm wrapped possessively over her abdomen. His eyes widened as he looked down his body and found they were intimately connected.

_Oh kami…._

From the scents thick in the air, Koga was forced to accept that this was not just a onetime thing.

_We must have been at it for hours._

He nearly had a heart attack as one last thing made itself known to him. He was now mated and on his way to fatherhood. Carefully he extracted himself from Ayame. Instinctively, he understood that he had to have food waiting for her when she woke. He felt an ever developing soft spot for Ayame when she shivered at the loss of his body heat. He carefully covered her with some furs and kissed her brow. He wa urpried, but Koga could not honestly say he was upset. He felt oddly content. He would have to ak hi mate exactly what had gone on. Hopefully, she would not be too upet.

**(^_^)**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were alreadu to go. He had already made arrangements for her family to be there at the wedding in the village of edo. They were in Kagome's room as Sesshomaru redid her bandages. Sesshomaru's thought were on what all needed to be done. _I've__appealed__to__her__clan,__created__a__formal__bond,__marked__her,__proposed,__had__the__planning__begun,__paid__the__dowry,__eliminated__all__competition,__and__I__am__caring__for__her. _Sesshomaru sat in silence as he racked his mind for anything else he may need to accomplish. Then it struck him. _She__must__be__brought__before__the__council__and__to__my__dame._ Sesshomaru did not realize that he had given voice to hi displeasure until he heard Kagome.

"Sessh? What's wrong?"

"When we return, you must face the youkai council and the cardinal lords, Kagome," he sighed as he helped her into her shirt.

"It'll be okay, Sessh. You'll be with me won't you?" Kagome looked up at him with such trust in her eyes.

"For the most part I will, but my dame will wish a private meeting with you." The regret in his eyes made her frown. She reached up and cupped his face.

"I love you, Sessh. You and I both know eventually I'll have to be strong again. Besides, we're meant to be together and nothing can change that." She smiled as Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her forehead and took in the scent of her hair.

"Of course, the time is nearly upon us, my love.

**AN: And on that lovely note I end this chappy. Hoped you liked it. REVIEW! Tell me what's on your mind!**


	18. Love Declared Kikyo Dies

_Love Declared...Kikyo Dies_

**AN: Woooo, Sleeping Miko will be completed by the end of the year.**

Preparations for the wedding were well underway. The village men were out in hunting parties to bring in enough game for the wedding feast. Miroku and Kaede were hard at work getting the villages defenses up so that nothing untoward would happen. The village women fluttered around Sango, bringing her sample dishes to taste and questions on how she would like things arranged.

By the end of the first day Sango was dead tired. In the hut that had been given to the tachi, it was just her and Miroku. Sango scowled at the thought. She was far too exhausted to deal with the monks usual hentai antics. She tensed up as she approached the hut preparing to knock him out cold for the night before he even thought of anything hentai.

Sango deflated in shock the moment she stepped into the hut. She had not been prepared to see him setting a meal up for them. He looked completely guileless as he greeted her.

"Good evening, Lady Sango." Sango could only nod in muted surprise to acknowledge him. The meal smelled heavenly to her famished body. She took a seat next to him glad for the food. As Miroku served her he took in her apprehension and could not honestly blame her for her unease. This whole debacle with Sesshomaru and Kagome had been heavy on his mind for quite some time and it had him thinking of his future… Possibly with Sango in it.

"It is amazing. Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru will be mated in just four days' time. Who could have ever known this would happen," he said hoping to ease into it.

"Yeah. This is the stuff of legends."

"Yes, they have faced all odds."

"I guess in their case Kagome was right about love conquering all," Sango sighed. Miroku was glad for the opening and wasted no time in using it.

"Why should it only be in their case, Sango? What of your own heart?" She snapped her eyes to his face, but quickly darted them away at the intensity of his gaze. Taking hold of her chin Miroku brought her gaze back to his. She remained locked there in his gaze as the emotions swirling within mesmerized them.

"I had been fearful of doing this before the defeat of Naraku. I did not want the woman I loved or our children to suffer as my mother and ancestors had if I were to perish. Watching all that Kagome has gone through I could only marvel at her strength. Witnessing the way she and Sesshomaru hold on even as they walk the very line between life and death has inspired me. I would understand if you decline and do not agree, but I must at least attempt to put a true effort forward. Sango, would you do me the honor of accepting my courtship?"

Tears prickled her eyes as Sango nodded the best she could. She and Miroku sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

** (^_^)**

Ayame woke to the feel of warmth and strength surrounding her. Taking in her surroundings Ayame wondered at how she could have fallen asleep in a hot spring and forgotten it. Her muscles were sore and she was slowly becoming aware a soreness between her legs. _What's going on? _She attempted to move only to find that she could not move an inch. Looking down she realized she was wrapped in a strong pair of arms. She followed those arms up to their owner and froze as she met his blue eyes. Her memories came rushing back to her and she began to get scared.

Koga frowned as he caught the scent of her fear. He had been in the process of cleaning her up when she began to wake. Not wanting to startle her he became still as stone. Looking into her eyes he let his chest vibrate in what he hoped was a soothing growl.

"I would never intentionally harm my mate, Ayame. You have nothing to fear from me," Koga mumbled as he raised a hand to place against her cheek. He wanted to make this work for the both of them. He would not bring them dishonor nor would his pups grow up without both of their parents.

"B-b-but…" Ayame could not reconcile this Koga with the youkai who had frequently and painfully made it known that he would not have her.

"Not now mate. We can talk about this later. For now you have to eat. You'll need your strength up for our pup." Koga gave her a devilish smirk hoping to disarm her unease. Ayame seemed to study him for a moment before letting a small smile brighten her eyes.

"You… You're not upset?"

"No, koi. What's done is done. When I woke up and realized what had happened I honestly couldn't say I was mad. It'll be rough. I wasn't exactly prepared for this, but I want us to try and work it out." Ayame gave him a brilliant smile before pressing her lips to his. She finally had the male she wanted and she would make sure it stayed that way.

"I love you, Koga."

** (^_^)**

Naraku was not surprised when Niteiru tossed a slightly bloodied and bruised Kikyo to his feet. Kikyo lifted her soulless eyes to look upon his face. Taking in her eyes with his eyes that were branded with a different kind of soullessness Naraku thought her execution might be far more entertaining if there were some life in those dark pools. For a brief moment the lively fire in the brown eyes of another priestess distracted him to the point that he actually growled his approval of the mental image. Hearing Kikyo whimper out her submission brought Naraku's attention back to her.

"I'm quite done with you Kikyo," and as he spoke those words pain began to lance through her body. Niteiru watched on in fascination as life came into the priestess' eyes. Kikyo felt she was on fire all over again. She understood that once again her time on this Earth was over only this time she would not be blissfully ignorant to the incineration of her body. Starting from her core and spreading outward Kikyo felt as if someone was shredding her insides with a dagger straight from the black smith's oven.

Finally, she could not take it anymore and began shrieking loud haunting wails. Niteiru and Naraku's maniacal laughter were like accompaniment to the horrid tune of death as Kikyo writhed on the floor. Kagura looked on with a stony expression as she tried to hide just how unsettled she was. Naraku and Niteiru may not have noticed, but she could see the tears leaking from Naraku's eyes. Kikyo's execution would not have been nearly this bad if the evil hanyou had not felt anything at all for her. Even without his heart Naraku still felt some semblance of his twisted version of love. Glancing back at the priestess Kagura was less fearful of what he would do to her knowing it could never be as bad as Kikyo's suffering. She vowed to use what little information she gathered here to destroy Naraku.

As the world around her began to fade the pain remained. In those dark final moments of her existence on this plane, Kikyo thought of Inuyasha. She missed him and wished things had been different. She could tell that he had found another, but could not find it in her to hate him for it. She understood that this tortured false life was heavily influenced by her first death. _I do not wish for this again, but there is nothing I can do now. _She was nearly resigned to an eternity of suffering when the little piece she held of Kagome's soul spoke to her. _It is never too late._

Kikyo knew exactly what to do then. _I forgive you, Inuyasha. You and yours will always have my blessings. Hopefully one day though I do not deserve it you will forgive me as well. Maybe in time we will meet again. And never forget… I love you. _Peace that she had never before known filled her and the pain ceased.

The souls that had been captive burst forth from her body in a blinding show of light that stunned Naraku, Niteiru, and Kagura. Kikyo's corpse became ashes on some spiritual wind that would leave them to rest below the Goshinboku.

** (^_^)**

"Sessh," Kagome giggled as the taiyoukai's fluff tickled her cheek. When they arrived in his side of the well Sesshoumaru launched into the air obviously quite glad to be back. Suddenly a ball of light slammed into Kagome knocking the both of them from the air. As Kikyo's final moments rushed through her Kagome screamed as she was overwhelmed with pain.

"Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes and realized the force of the blow to her soul had knocked her unconscious. She looked up into Sesshomaru's worried eyes with tears shining in her eyes.

"Kikyo is dead," she whispered in shock as a new understanding for the undead miko flowed through her. "Her final thoughts Sessh they keep replaying in my mind."

"How dare the evil…" His angry tirade was stopped when Kagome pressed a finger to his lips.

"She was merely the product of her death, Sessh. She was not meant to return so soon and we all paid for her early return to Earth, but none paid more than Kikyo did. Do you know what her final thoughts were Sessh? '_I forgive you, Inuyasha. You and yours will always have my blessings. Hopefully one day though I do not deserve it you will forgive me as well. Maybe in time we will meet again. And never forget… I love you.'_" The bitter sweetness of those final moments brought tears to Kagome's eyes again.

"We will inform Inuyasha when we arrive at the fortress, my love. Now cease your tears. Your predecessor will surely find peace now," Sesshomaru soothed his distressed intended.

**AN: This will be my first completed full length fanfic. I am excited, nervous, and kind of sad to be laying her to rest.**


	19. Inu no Taisho

****_Inu no Taisho_

**AN: Mmmk 1st order of business… Sympathy for Kikyo was NOT the point of that scene in the previous chappie. 2nd Happy New Years! Wooooooo! **

When they arrived at the fortress Kagome's somber mood had not abated despite the flurry of activity occurring around her. Sesshomaru had been exhausted having used his orb to get them to the fortress as quickly as possible. She had finally gotten him to get some rest on the condition that she would not tell Inuyasha of Kikyo's death without him. Of course she had not readily agreed to that. She had argued that Inuyasha could be quite obstinate when he wanted something. Sesshomaru nearly ordered her to avoid being alone with Inuyasha at that. Locked in a stare down with his intended Sessshomaru realized this could go badly if he did not change tactics.

"I just want to be there for you, koi." When he put it that way with the love swirling in his eyes along with the concern all her protests died. He wanted her to try and get some rest as well. She had tried to, but the message ringing in her soul would not let her. She snuck out of his chambers careful not to wake him. Now, here she stood amongst madness trying to find someone to direct her to the children unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her.

**(^_^)**

Sesshomaru found he was in a missed adorned in the grand alphas armor. _How can this be?_His father the former Inu no Taisho had taken it with him to the afterlife. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had battled within the remains of their father that were covered in the armor. Seshomaru honestly believed it lost to their pack forever. _Yet, another reason I had been so angered by his death. _

Sesshomaru took note of his swords last. Tokijin still radiated with its evil youki, but Tenseiga pulsed with life in a way it never had before. _What are you attempting to tell me Tenseiga?_

"It suits you," a voice called from behind him in the mist. _That voice_… Sesshomaru spun arounf not quite believing his ears. His eyes widened as an awed whisper left him.

"Father…" The former Inu no Taisho stood there looking no intimidating for the lack of armor. Not that Sesshomaru would ever reveal his intimidation.

"Sesshomaru, current Lord of the Western Lands," Inu no Taisho said with reverence.

"What would you have of me?"

"That, my son, would depend. Surely you recall our last talk?" Sesshomaru gave a solemn nod. How could he not remember it? Foolish as he had been then, he had known that was the last time he would speak to his then dying father. "Then I shall ask you one last time. Have you someone to protect?"

Inu no Taisho carefully took in his son. Sesshomaru had changed in the time since his death. He hoped so. _Let not my sacrifices have been in vain. _

Sesshomaru felt his heart lurch in his chest. He thought back to the night of his father's death. He felt a shiver run up his spine. He could nott imagine having no one to protect, not now. He felt cold just imagining going back to a life without his pack. _Without Rin and Kagome._

He looked to his father and felt almost sad that his father would not share in this honor. "This Sesshomaru has much to protect. It is regrettable that you cannot attend the ceremony." There he had said it. The former Inu no Taisho arched a brow at his pup. _So he's upset is he? She must be a remarkable woman in deed to have changed him so._

"I had believed you had out grown speaking that way." Sesshomaru growled as his father smirked at him. Inu no Taisho took the opportunity to pull a fang from his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled back more out of shock than pain as he could not feel pain on the plane they were in. He snarled at the indignity of it as his father held out the fang between two claws. In the other hand he held Tokijin out to him having taken it up when Sesshomaru was distracted by the shock.

"The path of Supreme Conquest is in but one of these fangs. For honor and glory, for power beyond what any on the mortal plane could even begin to imagine you choose now. In the other fang lies the weakness that has destroyed many. It will cripple you as it had done to them and lead to your death as surely as it had led to mine. Choose and know your fate shall be sealed and your destiny decided.

Sesshomaru stared at the fangs. His own fang was unassuming, a sharp tooth and nothing more. No aura surrounded it. No pull existed to speak of any power. Tokijin on the other hand thrummed with power. It's aura radiating red light in the mist. Only Sesshomaru had been powerful enough to wield the sword and not be wielded by it.

Sesshomaru moved his gaze from the fangs to meet his father's eyes. The former Taisho's eyes were swirling with emotion. They were not nearly as virulent as Inuyasha's nor were they as cool as Sesshomaru's. _There is a weakness we share. It may lead to my death just as it led to yours. _He thought of his injured sire in a burning mansion. He thought of his sire wielding a powerful sword known to possess others in much the same way Tokijin had possessed Kaijinbo. _He should not have been able to wield it injured as he had been. _He thought of his father standing regally in the moonlight despite the grievous would that they had both known would lead to his death. Sesshomaru reached forward. _Supreme conquest… Have you someone to protect?_ He thought of Kagome.

**(^_^)**

Kagome found Aki, Rin, and Shippo in the grandest garden she had ever seen. "Mama!" The flowers were forgotten as the children crashed into her legs. After hugging each of them she looked to see Aki bowing low at the waste to her.

"Tell me you have not been like that since I got here. Come on stand straight. I don't want any of that nonsense," Kagome half-scolded with a pretty blush on her cheeks.

"None of that either. I'm just Kagome. Okay?" Aki smiled. She had forgotten of her lady's quirks. They were odd, but refreshing. _It is nice to be considered an equal. _

"My apologies, Kagome." Aki was shocked when Kagome pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Old habits die hard, I suppose. Thank you for taking such good care of Rin and Shippo for me."

"It was my pleasure. They were quite enthusiastic in preparing things for your arrival. They are even aiding in preparations for the ceremony." Aki smiled at Kagome's surprise.

"Oh?" She turned to look at the two children beaming with pride and joy.

"Yeah mama!" We were just picking the flowers out for the ceremony's flower arrangements," Shippo agreed. As if to prove it to her, Rin flourished the bouquet she had just been working on in Kagome's face.

"They are lovely flowers," Kagome said.

"Yes, the pup has always shown excellent taste in beauty," a cool voice said from behind her. Kagome whipped around to stare at the woman who had spoken. _Oh kami._

"Lady Mother!" Aki was quick to bow pressing her forehead to the floor.

"Oba-sama!" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru's mother completely ignorant of everyone's unease at the ladies presence.

"Hn. Rin you will have your servant take you and your companion elsewhere."

"Hai." Rin gave her leg a quick hug before grabbing Aki and Shippo's hands and running off. Dead silence fell into the garden like the quiet of a forest before a predator makes its kill. "So you're the wench." Kagome scowled but said nothing. _I see where Sesshomaru gets his personality from._

"Truly, I had hoped the taisho's affliction would not have run so deep in my pup," she sighed. "And for one who is clearly lacking. You mortals all look the same as Izayoi to me, no beauty whatsoever. Judging by your behavior you're also quite daft. Hon…" She was cut off. Kagome had heard enough from the condescending demoness.

"It is a pity you find me so displeasing Lady Mother. It was not my intention to offend you," Kagome demurred. Condescending bitch or not, this demoness was to be her mother-in-law.

"If you wish to keep your tongue where it is, you'll not interrupt me again lowly mortal," Lady Mother snapped. Kagome lifted a brow in a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru. The sight of it had Lady Mother's blood boiling. _She dare mock me by imitating my own pup._ "At least my son will retain _some_ honor. I have heard the shikon miko honored by many. I'll not have some silly wench dragging either of our names through the mud. Despicable as you and your kind are Sesshomaru would more likely gain honor were he to find some youkai noble woman to make his mistress."

Kagome almost felt slighted before she caught the hidden message in the woman's words. She had forgotten that Izayoi had been the mistress and the woman before her had been the woman that had been disgraced. _The wounds haven't healed and here I am reminding her of the past._ She frowned, deeply saddened by the woman's pain.

"I would hope that was some ill-conceived attempt at humor on your part mother." Sesshomaru rounded a corner coming to stand behind his mother and the garden became awash with youki.

"Hn." Kagome could almost roll her eyes. Instead she turned her focus toward her intended. He seemed different. She studied him trying to understand what was so different about him. He had a different armor on. _But that's not it. _Looking him over she realized he had gotten taller and seemed more mature. He no longer looked like an arrogant late adolescent, but stood there looking back at her with the face of a tempered man in his prime. She was tempted to approach him for a closer look see, but thought against it with his mother still standing between them.

"What happened to you, Sesshomaru?" At that his mother had to turn around and see what the little mortal was talking about. Her eyes widened and she felt a shock run through her very soul as the Inu no Taisho stood before her eyes.

**AN: WOOOOOO! One down a few more to go! Teeheehee! REVIEW!**


	20. Playthings of the Kami

_Playthings of the Kami_

**AN: ANOTHER UPDATE! Oh SNAP! I didn't reach my self-imposed deadline but oh well things happen for a reason. So no rush.**

Sesshomaru eyed the women critically. Kagome was completely unharmed much to his relief. He had not been sure what to expect when his father cast him from his dream to save his mate from his mother. _Probably his poor sense of humor. _Looking into her eyes he saw appreciation and felt another wave of relief wash through him. From what he understood, in her era it was looked down upon for women her age to mate men that were as old as he appeared to be. He had worried she would be less attracted to his matured form. Beyond the appreciation, he saw wonder and her question danced around in his head. _If only she knew…_

He looked to his mother and had to force himself not to scowl as she mechanically bowed at the waist. Her scent was a mix of many things. Fear, hurt, anger, disbelief, and awe were at the forefront of the storm. _Only chichi-ue could ever rile her emotions like this._ _I wonder how she will react to the news._

Feeling his regard on her Lady Mother spoke clearly, "Taisho-sama." That simple word said so much to the couple. Their eyes met in silent communication before Sesshomaru gave a decisive nod of his head.

"Rise, I have much to tell you," Sesshomaru said. He turned knowing they would follow. This was something best done in private. He kept his senses on them. Kagome's empathy was warring with her curiosity. His mother was very somber. Once they reached his study he pulled a seat out for his mother making sure she was settled as Kagome called for tea. He put a seat for Kagome right next to his own seat.

"While I was resting, chichi-ue appeared to me in a dream," he announced to the women. He told them every last detail. When he was finished a pin could have dropped a mile away and the inuyoukai in the room would have heard it. It was that quiet. Lady Mother was the first to speak.

"So it was true then," she whispered before bursting into tears. Alarmed Sesshomaru and Kagome rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Lady Mother?" The demoness was too distraught to lash out at Kagome for her slip up. She accepted the comfort the girl offered as she wrapped her arms around the demoness.

"You are the Youkai Savior he spoke of so long ago. Did you know that it was only with your father, and now you, that being Lord of the West was synonymous to being the Inu no Taisho?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. How could it be that he had never known that? He looked to his mother waiting for her to continue. "Your father had neither title's and was not a part of our house so I paid him no mind. The Clan of the Moon would not mate with lesser beings. Your father was a promising warrior however and during the last great war the Inu no Taisho was slayed and his armor disappeared. At the same time the Lord of the West, fell ill. He was an ancient ryuyoukai, so although it is unusual for youkai to fall ill we merely accounted it to his age. It was not until a century after the lord's passing that it was discovered he had been assassinated by his son."

"Ryukotsuse?" Kagome whispered in surprise.

"No, Ryukotsuse's father, Ryujin," she corrected. "Ryujin was a tyrant. He attempted to enslave or destroy all those who had been loyal to his father. The House of the Moon was neutral so he spared us on the condition that we give all unmated women to him, even those were not of age to be mated. We were all mostly unharmed. Once a year he would select one of us to force himself upon one unlucky woman. Those women were never seen again. I swore that would never be me. It was under those conditions that I grew and matured into a young woman. I knew it was only a matter of time before he turned his sights on me. Through the slaves I began communicating with my clan again."

"Since the fall of the inuyoukai your father had been contracted as a favored assassin of our house. He came but Ryujin had been prepared and trapped him. He set us in the same cell and your father was out for days. One day he awoke and the grand alphas armor appeared on him right before my eyes. He had such a strange look in his eyes then. He told me of his dreams and said that the kami and some of those dead had visited him."

"Just as he had visited me." Lady Mother smiled up at her son.

"Yes. He asked me to become his mate when we were free, because we would be able to create 'the perfect savior'. Youkai do not mate for love Sesshomaru," she hesitated. "Kagome. We mate for power, and in our house, for titles. I accepted his intentions without a second thought seeing as he had all the qualities that had previously made him not worth my notice. He took on his true form freeing us from the cell. Ryujin was quick to try and face us. They fought, but I gave the killing blow. Over time your father sought the supreme conquest the kami told him of. No matter how great he became it was never enough."

"The night of your birth he was off fighting another battle. It was such a difficult labor, I nearly passed. Your father came eventually. I lay there nursing and he looked so shocked. He took you from my arms and said, 'this pup is no savior. Look at him Chan-juan. I have failed the will of the kami.' I had argued that you were perfection. His only response was to name you Sesshomaru and before my eyes he collapsed. Before I could react, you were glowing and he was waking. I realized what had happened and asked what message the kami had to give him. 'We have much to learn,' is all he would say."

"Over time he became more affectionate. It was odd as it was not his beast that was acting in his affectionate moments, so I knew it was not some instinctual urge. I was discomforted and feared what it could mean. I spurned him on many occasions until finally he gave up on me. He remained a dutiful and honorable mate, but I could see resentment in his eyes. It hurt me to see it. It hurt to know I deserved it if his affections were true. I confronted him one night and he told me of a human warrior he once fought. Told me that as he lay dying the man rambled on and on about love and its power. The kami had showed him that love was the key to supreme conquest."

"I laughed at him. Love was some pitiful human emotion. Youkai had no need for such a weak sentiment and could not feel it. Your father was attempting to find it. I would not admit to feeling any strange, unnamed emotion. I was too full of pride so he left, leaving me to raise you and care for you. I actively did all I could to be sure you'd live up to your name and show your sire true supreme conquest. One night while you were out on an expedition I was attacked. You see Ryujin had a son fathered on one of the House of Moon women that he'd forced himself on. When his father was slain Ryukotsuse went into hiding biding his time until he became strong enough to destroy our pack. He caught me off guard and left me for dead. How fortunate I had been that your father was coming to tell us of some great accomplishment. I was the first to ever be healed by Tenseiga. And what did I do to the love of my life when he confessed that he had found a heart and that's what compelled him to create the sword of life? I mocked him. 'A sword that could not kill? What use is that to a grand alpha, the Inu no Taisho? How would he achieve Supreme Conquest with such a useless relic?' He said nothing as he left."

"That was when I returned," Sesshomaru interrupted. He thought back to the night he smelled his mother's blood and his father's scent. He had immediately assumed the worst. "You led me to believe he meant you harm. I spent the rest of his life trying to achieve supreme conquest so I could avenge you." At this Kagome did not know who need more comfort. Chan-juan or Sesshomaru. She settled for letting him pull her away from his mother to hold her in his lap as she held Chan-juan's hand.

"I told no lies and your assumptions worked in my favor. I was so confused and I let that confusion fuel my anger. You see as I lay dying I wanted nothing more than to see your father. I wanted his affections. I wished for more time to simply enjoy being near him. I felt like I had become some weak fool and blamed him. I let confusion and your own anger fuel mine. When he met Izayoi, he called her the key to supreme conquest. I envied how affectionate they were and did everything in my power to have her eliminated. It led him to have the Tetsusaiga made. So he could protect his wretched mortal love. It only made me sourer toward them. I found out she was expecting and feared he would forsake us and hand our titles over to Izayoi and his half-breed whelp."

Chan-juan took a breath steeling herself for the hardest part of her confession. "I was the one who had arranged for Izayoi's death. Ryukotsuse knowing of the dissention amongst us came out of hiding again but he was stronger. That night he was coming for us Sesshomaru. He did not just die defending Izayoi and Inuyasha. I had attempted to fend Ryukotsuse off myself and your father interrupted our battle as I had not been fairing very well. In my rage I turned my sights to him and fought him. All my pain was his fault and I would make him pay. He would not hurt me and defended me as Ryukotsuse tried to take advantage of my distraction. I could not stand it and told him of what waited his new born pup. He subdued me and dealt with Ryukotsuse. He did not leave me there on the battlefield but rather took me to our chambers. As I fell into darkness I could see love and understanding in his eyes. That was the last I saw him."

"He knew what you did, but he still loved you. He understood why you did it," Kagome whispered squeezing the inus hand. Sesshomaru was at a loss. His mother was crying. He had never seen her cry in his entire life. Kagome looked at him and could see how troubled he was. How could he not be? Everything he had believed had been a lie.

"He would have survived if I had not hindered him against Ryukotsuse," Chan-juan sobbed. She hoped Sesshomaru hated her now. She hated herself as she finally allowed herself to weep over centuries of pain. Inuyasha could have been her son and her mate could have remained amongst the living.

"He is returning."

"What?"

"Has you hearing suddenly failed you in all this self-pity mother?" Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's scowl as he spoke. He knew she would not take well to his tone. But if there was anything he understood about his mother especially after hearing her tale it was that she not take well to kindness, love or any other of the more sweet emotions. "Father is returning."

He watched the expressions play out on her face.

"We are all the playthings of the kami. I am only able to divulge a bit of what I have learn to you. His death, Izayoi and Inuyasha, were all part of the kami's plan from the moment the taisho before him had fallen." He let Kagome explain the rest as he realized understanding had begun to dawn in her eyes. He could not tell them what he had learned, but being intelligent as she was and having experience with being a plaything of the kami herself it would not be too incriminating if Kagome did all the telling herself.

"In the future I come from there are no youkai," Kagome burst out with excitement.

"What!" His mother's reaction was to be expected and he had luckily braced himself for her shout.

"There are no youkai so something must have happened for the youkai to be eliminated. And it must have been something HUGE. The kami must have set a plan in motion to keep that from happening. The taisho had to pass to make room for the events that led to Sesshomaru's father gaining power, because there were three things keeping him from finding a mate in the house of the moon. So with all the cards lined up there was no way for him not to have a mate. What I don't understand is why your house specifically."

"It is said that we are descended from Tsukuyomi himself," Chan-juan interjected hoping to help the girl so that she herself could experience the enlightenment that the kami seemed to always see fit to leave her out of.

"That's where your connection to the underworld comes from. And of course it would have to be direct descendants of the kami themselves to accomplish such fetes as the ones needed. But you all also needed to learn the emotions needed to balance out the ones you knew. Without love you all would eventually destroy yourselves anyway. I think Izayoi was just a back up plan. You had proven that the lighter emotions would not work to teach you about love so they used things that you understood."

"But they failed," Chan-juan protested.

"Which is why they resorted to the extreme conditions they did. Inuyasha still had to be born and you and Sesshomaru had yet to learn what he had learned. Now, with our mating approaching things are on track. Sesshomaru knows love and so he and Inuyasha have the power to supreme conquest. They are the only powerful youkai I know that know and understand love."

"You have yet to explain to me how my mate is able to return from the dead!" Chan-juan shouted impatience finally taking their toll on her. Everything Kagome said was all fine and dandy, but all Chan-juan truly cared about was reuniting with her mate.

"We were meant to be together, koishii." Chan-juan looked to the doors of the study and promptly fainted.

**AN: I believe this chapter is long enough on its own. REVIEW!**


	21. In the end

_In the end_

**AN: WOOOOOOO! Another one another one! Oh and since I forgot to mention it at the end of the last chapter; since they are from the west I chose a Chinese girl name for Sesshomaru's mother, Chan-juan, meaning the moon; grace.**

"Oh kami," Chan-juan groaned as she came back to the waking world. She had no idea where she was or what she had been doing before. She did, however, have a terrible headache. Painfully, she blinked her blurry eyes and looked around. Immediately, she spotted the reason for her black out seated right next to her futon. She could not stop the gasp that escaped her lips as the Taisho opened his eyes.

"You're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in need of anything?" The worried look in her once dead mates' eyes unnerved her. She looked away not yet ready to face him yet. Her confession had left her feeling raw and vulnerable. She wanted to straighten herself out before dealing with him. Too bad for her this was exactly what the kami wanted.

When she remained silent the former Taisho slid next to her on the futon and pulled her into his lap. He paid no mind when she startled and stiffened in his hold. He merely began a soothing purr and stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I missed you, Chan-Juan," he whispered into her hair ruining her attempts to reconstruct her walls. "I regret that you had had to suffer so much." He felt her stiffen and knew she had something to say.

"Stop it and keep your pathetic words to yourself!" Righteous fury was something she could handle and she was prepared to wield it like a sword if need be. When her ex-mate chuckled, she hid her surprise behind her age old weapon.

"Koishii, I believe we have already gone through this and what it leads to. Would you not rather take advantage of this second chance?" With those words serving as a reminder she could not hold on to her fury any longer and deflated. She took a breath before she let go of her walls completely.

"Kaname, I'm scared," she admitted pressing herself closer to him. Somehow calling him by his given name felt like she had opened up a new door for them and she could not say that she regretted it.

"Be assured mate, that I will care for you. I love you and I will always be with you," Kaname promised her.

**(^_^)**

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap behind his desk. They were waiting for Inuyasha to show up at the study so that they could inform him of Kikyo's passing. Seeing that his mate could not keep calm Sesshomaru had taken to showing her a bit of what she would be dealing with as Lady of the House.

"You will be in charge of organizing and hosting events. You will have the entire eastern wing to work with for housing. The cooks are hardly adequate in preparing human food and it will be up to you to find adequate cooks for your meals," Kagome nodded as she took this all in, wishing she had a note pad for the information. She was beginning to think Inuyasha would not show when the door to the study suddenly slid open.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome studied her friend as she tried to keep her face from revealing too much. He seemed lighter in spirit then she had seen him be in quite some time. She really did not want to be the one to ruin that for him. Seeing him scowl when she took too long to respond made her frown in return. In turn her frown made Inuyasha glance at Sesshomaru who looked to be more uncomfortable then Inuyasha had ever seen him. _Keh, he can't be that upset that I didn't knock. Wait a second…_

"Sit Inuyasha. We have news to share with you," Sesshomaru's drawl actually shocked the hanyou into saying exactly what he was thinking.

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP! DIDN'T YOU!" At Sesshomaru's confused expression Inuyasha decided to elaborate completely disregarding Kagome's mortified expression in the process. Sesshomaru began a low warning growl at the boy. His miko was upset and even if she was not feeling threatened his instincts were in an uproar. However, before he could even confront the boy the girl exploded.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN THOSE WORDS!" Sesshomaru dimly wondered if it had always been like this between them.

"SO IT'S TRUE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!"

"What pray tell is she to be denying Inuyasha?"

"You pupped her! You di…" Inuyasha didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"How dare you imply that I would defile my intended in such a way! I should have your tongue served to the panther tribe for such blatant disrespect." He had more to say but could not resist Kagome's soft tugs on his ear. He turned his face to her showing her that she had his full attention. He was pleasantly surprised as she pressed her lips to his own.

"Thank you for defending my honor, my chivalrous knight."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted not yet used to such a display. "So what's the deal?" Just like that the loving atmosphere was ruined as the taiyoukai and miko were brought back to reality. Kagome took a deep breath before launching into her explanation. Only Sesshomaru's calming touches kept her from falling apart as she watched her friend do that very thing. _So sad._

"We weren't meant for each other," he sounded so haggard then as he closed his eyes and slouched. To Kagome and even to Sesshomaru it sounded as if Inuyasha had aged just from hearing the news. He did not seem to be the same brash pup and if he were honest with himself it did not sit well with him. "I just wish things hadn't gotten so bad. The kami shouldn't have killed her or given her such a horrible fate just to tell us that." He was surprised when he felt his brother's hand resting on his shoulder. It was oddly comforting and it made him realize how far Sesshomaru had come. He let out a short sad chuckle at the thought.

"You've changed. You're not the same old bastard you were when Kagome first met you. I…"

"Inuyasha, we have more news for you," Kagome whispered afraid to ruin the brotherly moment but wanting to draw her friend out of his melancholy. She was proud of them and she was quite sure their father was as well. She tried not to let it bother her as Inuyasha heaved a great big sigh.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me?" Inuyasha was not sure he could handle more bad news. _Besides what could possibly beat the news of Kikyo's passing?_

"Merely, that I am proud to see my pups finally behaving as pack should," boomed

Kaname. The former taisho swept into the room followed by a glowing Chan-juan and a flustered Aki. Inuyasha was distracted from confronting the newcomers by Aki's discomfort. He was oblivious to the stares as he crossed the room to close the door for her.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru could already see the gears turning in his little miko's head and wondered what she could possibly be seeing that he was not. Focusing on his brother and servant all he saw was a flustered Aki refusing to meet his brother's eye. _Hn perhaps it is a female thing._ He could see his mother also had a similar look in her eye as she regarded the two.

"I'm okay. Your father is quite the flatterer." Inuyasha relaxed before he fully processed what she had said.

"WAIT MY WHAT!" All the youkai except Sesshomaru winced at the decibel of his shout. Sesshomaru had seen it coming and covered his ears just in time. Inuyasha whipped around to stare at the inuyoukai couple looking at him with that proud parent look that he had only ever seen Kagome give Shippo.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha was careful not to shout this time not wanting to hurt Aki's ears again.

"Kaname, mate of Chan-Juan of the House of Moon, former inu no taisho, and sire to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Inuyasha of Izayoi," Kaname answered fondly.

"Chan-Juan, of the House of Moon, descendent of Tsukuyomi, alpha female and Lady of the Western Lands, and dame of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," Chan-Juan followed. She felt a pinch of sadness at the reminder that Inuyasha was not hers and he should have been. Studying him though and remembering that Izayoi had passed when Inuyasha was but a pup she promised herself she would be as much of a mother to him as he would allow. _Oh I hope he doesn't reject me._

Inuyasha for his part looked as if he was on the verge of shouting again. Had Aki not gently placed a calming hand on his back the youkai in the room would have been bleeding from their ears. His head hurt as he tried to process what was going.

**(^_^)**

Naraku was rather irate for a being that was about to culminate over half a century of scheming. The western pack was completely unsuspecting so set they were on having the Western Lord and Shikon Miko mated. All their work would be for not because she was his and he would have her whether she liked it or not. Kagura was subdued at the moment since he had given her to Niteiru to entertain herself with. The jewel would be completed without complication. The eastern wolf prince was travelling to the west and would be there soon. Kohaku's shard was being corrupted also thanks to Niteiru's work. Niteiru herself was pleasuring him. So why then was he not basking in gleeful evil.

_It's all because of that damned Kikyo._ Kikyo's death had been anticlimactic. Despite all his best efforts her soul had passed peacefully and was even pure in the end. His plan to see her truly suffer had not come to pass. That served to give doubt room to wiggle into his twisted mind. Deep down inside, he knew this would not bode well for him.

**AN: K. I'm here… I'M writing… SM is leaving. REVIEW!**


	22. Steel Wedding Prep

Great kami above the day had finally come. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of regret at having agreed to follow Kagome's customs. Looking out into his gardens Sesshomaru found that the beauty out there did not calm him like usual. He wanted to see his own personal flower and see how she blossomed and bloomed into his mate. Why was it necessary for the bride and groom to be separated before the ceremony?

Behind him Inuyasha was finally fed up with his melancholy and sought to remedy it. "Keh, it's your fortress. Just go see her if ya want. Or are ya too chicken?" He paused for effect before continuing, "That must be it. What are ya scared she'll give ya a time out?" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru tensed.

"Perhaps it is you that requires a "time out", _little_ brother." Inuyasha failed to hide his smirk at his brother's barb.

"I'd like to see you tr…" He did not get to finish before a fist was flying his way. He backed out of the way only to bump into a chair. Sesshomaru took advantage of the moment to make sure his fist connected this time. Kaname was amused as he took in his sons' antics. He let them continue on planning on putting an end to it if it got too out of hand. After all he would not want to be facing Chan-juan's wrath so soon after their reconciliation. Observing his sons he could see he would have to make time to spar with them. _No sons of mine should be so woefully tactless. _

_**(^_^)**_

Kagome was beyond nervous. It was not until she had gotten into the hot springs for her bath that she realized she had absolutely no idea what was going on or what would happen. She was so lost in her thoughts she had not realized that the servants had left. She was startled when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned and spotted her mother waiting for her with a towel in hand.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kagome sunk deeper into the waters hoping to hide the scars on her abdomen.

"What do you think I'm doing here Kagome? Did you really think I'd miss my only daughter's wedding," Asami cooed as she approached Kagome. "Sesshomaru made plans to surprise you with the perfect wedding." In her shock Kagome let Asami coax her out of the water and into the robe.

Not letting on that she had seen what Kagome had tried to hide, Asami carefully dried her hair. Chan-Juan directed Kagome to a vanity table with Asami following along behind them. The inu youkai got to work on Kagome's nails and Asami took up station as hair stylist. As they worked, mother and daughter spoke. Kagome smiled nostalgically. _Gosh accept for Chan-sama this is so much like old times._ She could not recall the last time her mother had done her hair for her. Just like always Kagome relaxed under her mother's skillful hands.

"You know the day after Lord Sesshomaru asked for your hand I decided to do some research on youkai matings. I don't remember anything being mentioned about beautiful scars being left across the young maidens body." She continued working on Kagome's hair even though she'd stiffened in her seat. Chan-Juan kept working sensing that this was something she had best not get into.

"That's because these scars aren't from the mating mother." Her voice was hollow as she mentally relived the horror of that night. They both could have died that night. She would have list him forever before she truly got to have him.

"Oh? Well then what_ are_ they from?" Asami could see that this was something that was seriously troubling her daughter. She refused to let her daughter have any sort of darkness overshadowing her wedding day.

"An accident," Kagome answered meekly.

"Well then, why are you being so shy about it?" Kagome remained silent choosing to simply watch Chan-Juan work. Asami was having none of that however. "Kagome."

"It's just not something Sesshomaru and I have really talked about since it happened," she rushed out. She did not want to talk about this. Talking about it would require her to relive that terror. It would require her to admit the darkest moment. The one thing that even Sesshomaru did not know about and she hoped he never would.

"Okay."

"He almost died right before my eyes." This made the mother's pause. There was such an odd note to Kagome's voice when she said that. "He was gonna die and he told me to leave him. He wanted to be alone, but then I would have been alone."

"You didn't want to be alone," Asami whispered afraid she would break whatever spell had fallen over them.

"You wouldn't have accepted being alone," Chan-Juan continued. She had a sinking feeling at here this was going. Kagome's eyes hardened.

"No," the steel in her voice was so sharp in contrast to how soft spoken she had been since waking. Where she had been shadow of her former self, in that one word there were a thousand blades a thousand times edgier than she had ever been.

"What would you have done Kagome?" Asami wanted this all out, but she had not considered that she may not be able to handle what was troubling her daughter.

"I was not going to be alone."

"Answer the question," her mother coaxed.

"I was not going to let him die alone. If I couldn't live with him I was going to die with him."


	23. Crashed Wedding

**AN: 0.0 I'm a terrible, terrible, terrible person. I know. But thanks so much for sticking with me and the sleeping miko.**

With her chin held high Kagome anxiously awaited her turn to proceed down the aisle. The doors to the outside where the ceremony was being held kept her from seeing the ceremony. So far everything had been a complete surprise. Sesshomaru had chosen Inuyasha of all people as his best man. Seeing her gruff unruly friend cleaned up and dressed formally stunned her into silence. However, that shock had not prepared her for what greeted her when those doors opened.

It was as if the entire village of Edo awaited for her to walk down that aisle and at its very end stood Sesshomaru. Staring straight at him, she remembered what she had confessed earlier that day. It was good to have that weight lifted and she found renewed strength with it gone. She began to take her first steps down that aisle with eyes only for him. _This is my destiny._

Sesshomaru could not look away from his miko. Through her veil he could feel her eyes on him. He could sense a change in her earlier today. Through their bond he sensed that she found some inner strength. The woman walking down the aisle to him was not the wraith-like girl he had awoken with a kiss. She glowed and demanded attention. Where she previously had been curling into herself, she now walked with her back straight, chin lifted. Her eyes had a vow in them that called to him.

When she finally stopped before him, he could feel her reiki reaching out to wrap around him. It was a thin, light layer. He pressed a sharp point of youki against it and was surprised at its resistance. His youki merely glanced off of her reiki like a knife on a smooth sheet of steel. Kagome arched a brow at him, a small smile dancing on her lips. When he arched a brow of his own her eyes sparkled and she turned her attention to the monk.

Sesshomaru also turned to the monk wanting this done as soon as possible. Surprisingly enough the monk was not leering at his miko. _I suppose he does have a sense of propriety._

When the singing started, Kagome was startled to recognize the vices of her friends from the future. They sang beautifully and Kagome could not comprehend their actually being there. She looked around and could see the wonderment on Chan-Juan and Kaname's faces. The villagers were awed, but joyful. There were flowers everywhere. Kagome could recognize camellias and chrysanthemums, pink and red roses, cedar leaves and stephanotis, and many more she hardly recognized. Everyone sat in their traditional garments save for herself. Standing there in her billowing wedding dress Kagome felt like a princess.

The song ended and Kagome turned back to Miroku. Her friend winked at her and proceeded. "If any should have any objections to the union of the Lady Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama and the Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Kukuku. Houshi, I thought you'd never ask." Everyone gasped. The villagers began panicking and all chaos ensued. Kirara transformed and moved to stand protectively in front of Kagome's friends. Guards poured out of the palace. They made to protect the noble family.

"No, guard the villagers we can handle ourselves," Kaname ordered.

"But my lord…"

"Go!" They scrambled at that. None of them wanted to have to face off with the former western lord. Naraku would have gleefully watched his enemies scramble, but had eyes only for his miko. He had never seen that style of dress before, but he loved the way it accentuated her figure.

"Kagome, precious you're dressed so beautifully for me, but you didn't have to wear anything at all for me, koi," Naraku sneered. He growled when a snarling taiyoukai moved to block her from his sight. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I see you've managed to survive the curse. You couldn't have done it without the aide of my miko. No matter I'll be sure to break her of such bad habits soon enough."

"Over my dead body," Kagome shouted at him.

"Precisely, my dear." Kagome's eyes widened as Naraku's swarm descended upon them all. Kaede sat with her friends huddled around her under a barrier. Kirara was careful not to let any youkai too close to the barrier. The guards did their best to fight off the youkai, some going as far as to arm the village men. Inuyasha and Aki were careful to keep Kagome's family and the children protected. She saw a demon sneak up behind the group and snatch up Souta.

"Souta!" This brought the small groups attention to them. Kagome could feel the helplessness crushing her. Her mother was pale and shaking with tears running down her face. Kagome reached out futilely, as if to grab Souta from the demon where she stood several meters away. All eyes on the situation at hand and none of them were prepared for what happened next.

Kagome's eyes widened as power blasted from her hand. The pink glow engulfed her demon and her brother. Souta was calmed by the warmth engulfing him even as the demon shattered. Souta floated down into his mother's arms still engulfed in the glow calming her as well. Kagome only had a moment to stare at her hand in shock before Sesshomaru swept her off her feet. Looking over her shoulder she could see the mass of tentacles writhing in the place she last stood.

"Come back here with my queen!" Naraku snarled in outrage. Kagome clung tightly to Sesshomaru as he dodged barrage after barrage of tentacles. Sesshomaru was hardly given a second to land before he had to move out of the way of a set of tentacles. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru tiring through their bond and glanced up at his face in concern.

"Sessh." Sesshomaru spared a second to lock eyes with her and nuzzle the top of her head. Kagome beamed at his little show of affection before her face set into determined lines.

"Miroku!" The monk ducked at the shout of his name. He struck the youkai he was facing with his staff before doing him away with a sutra.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Finish the ceremony and marry us!" When Sesshomaru paused in shock, Kagome blasted the oncoming tentacles and youkai. "Right now dammit!"

"I'm a bit preoccupied at the…" He blinked in surprise as the dust cleared where the three demons he had been facing once were. "Well, no male or female has given acceptable objection to this union. By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chest rumbling Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Kagome's. They were lost in their own little world even as the battlefield was flooded in a bright pink light. Wounds were healed, panics were calmed, and enemy youkai were obliterated. They pulled a part for breath and gazed into one another's eyes. A dreadful chill froze them an instant before their reverie was ruined.

"I said, I object." Naraku's tentacle pierced in through Kagome's back and out of Sesshomaru's.


End file.
